Nine Months
by WeasleyIsMyKing540
Summary: DO NOT READ THIS STORY WITHOUT READING HOW TO SEDUCE WIZARDS FIRST! Join Ron and Hermione as they deal with Hermione's pregnancy and the trials and decisions that come with it as well as life as teen parents. See their ups, their downs, the drama with family as well as friends, and how they cope as only Ron and Hermione can. Rated T for language and adult themes. TONS OF FLUFF!
1. Month 1: Healer Games

Welcome to Nine Months :)

IF YOU HAVEN'T READ 'HOW TO SEDUCE WIZARDS' I RECOMMEND YOU READ THAT FIRST AS THIS IS A SPINOFF STORY AND SOME ELEMENTS OF THIS STORY YOU WILL BE CONFUSED BY IF YOU DO NOT!

This story will skip weeks ahead as each chapter talks about a particular moment, day, or even week of pregnancy for Ron and Hermione and all that it entails. Afterwards, the months will turn back into being called chapters and will flow along with the rest of the story. I'm hoping this won't be too long, but for the ones that follow me y'all know how I lie about the length of a story sometimes lol.

Some chapters may be shorter than others as there may not be much to discuss but I do wanna reach at least 1,000 words a chapter.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it as I will enjoy writing it.

On with the fic! :D

* * *

Month 1: Healer Games

Hermione Granger sat nervously beside Ron Weasley as they waited for their names to be called to go back to the healer's room. Ron subconsciously bounced his leg up and down, as he fidgeted with his fingers and looked around the waiting area. All white walls with a few moving pictures of babies with happy parents and diagrams of different body parts. Did they really have to have a diagram of the stomach right where people could see it even if they didn't want to? It was like they were begging for people to be sick.

Hermione gently put her hand on Ron's leg trying to make it stop. "And I thought I was the nervous one." she whispered in his ear.

Ron gave her the lopsided grin that always made Hermione go weak in the knees. "Nervous? Who said anything about being nervous?"

"Your leg gave it away love. Your hands as well." said Hermione grabbing Ron's hand and lacing her fingers through his.

Ron brought Hermione's hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly. "Sorry, I just can't help it. This is your first healer appointment. The first of thousands."

"Probably about 10 to 15 actually, depending..."

"And there is so much to find out and learn and see."

"If this is anything like appointments in the muggle world we are probably going to be asked questions and then maybe be shown a blob of our baby. There isn't much to see."

"How do you know?"

"I read Ronald..."

"Oh. Well don't mind me then of course." said Ron sitting back in his seat.

Hermione gave Ron a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, everything should be fine. It won't even be a long visit. At least, it shouldn't be."

"You're wasting your time telling him to stop worrying Hermione dear." said Molly Weasley as she and Helen Granger walked over to the teens and sat down on either side of them, handing them each a cup of water. "When men don't know how things work they start to panic. I would know. I went through it all seven times."

"She's right honey." said Helen putting her hand on Hermione's leg. "Your father was very annoying during my pregnancy with you. Especially the first visit. I'm surprised the doctor got a word in edgewise."

"I'm not going to be annoying. I'm only concerned." said Ron defensively as he downed the cup in one gulp. "I don't know a thing about babies. Gin and I were the youngest you know. I've never even held a baby...on bloody hell I've never even SEEN a baby before..."

Hermione looked at Ron and laughed. "Oh surely you're exaggerating. Everyone has seen a baby at least once in their lives."

"Actually Hermione dear outside of pictures, Ron and Ginny have never seen a baby." said Molly. "They are the youngest you know. They never really ventured away from The Burrow and every time we ever went to Diagon Alley or Kings Cross there weren't any babies about. And his brothers haven't started families yet so no, no babies."

Hermione was amazed. "That's incredible! Oh Ron!"

"I'm gonna be terrible at this." said Ron putting his head down. "I don't know how to hold it or feed it or change its nappy things or anything like that."

"Don't worry love, we will learn all of that." said Hermione taking Ron's hand. "That's what our mums are for, to teach us. And also the healers. No one will let us go into this blind."

Ron lifted his head and have Hermione a small smile. He really wasn't reassured by her words, but he would let her think it for the time being.

"Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley?" said a voice from a little ways down the hall.

* * *

The group stood up and looked over at a young witch with pink medical robes on. She looked very nice and very pretty with caramel color skin a few shades lighter than Hermione's and long jet black hair that she kept in a messy but stylish ponytail. Her almond shaped brown eyes were welcoming, also somewhat familiar. Her smile must have been magic because once Hermione saw it, her nerves seemed to had instantly stop.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully. "I'm Healer Johnson and I'm going to be your OB GYN through your whole pregnancy."

"Aurielle, it's so good to see you! You look darling!" said Molly as she gave the healer a tight hug which she returned.

"Oh it's so good to see you too! I see that Ron must not remember me?" she said looking over at Ron.

Ron's ears blushed red. "Of course I do. How could I forget?" he said in a low shy voice.

Hermione and her mum looked confused.

"Oh I'm sorry. The Weasley's and I have a past. Our whole family does actually." the healer said as she directed the four to a room. "I'm Aurielle Johnson. You may know my sister, Angelina. She was in 3rd year when you lot started. And I had just left. I used to babysit for the Weasley's. Both sets of twins actually."

"Oh my." said Hermione. "I didn't know Angelina had an older sister. Now that you've said something, you resemble her a lot. I bet you had your hands full."

Aurielle laughed. "Sometimes. Fred and George were 7, and Ron and Ginny were 5. Fred, George and Angie were already all friends so they would go off and play together so in a way I really watched Ron and Ginny full time in the summer. Ginny was nice but reminded me a lot of the older twins. Ronnie was my sweetheart." she said pinching Ron's cheek causing Ron's ears to blush even more.

"Ron fancied Aurielle." said Molly.

"I did not!" said Ron quickly. "I was just a boy. I didn't know!"

Everyone laughed as Ron blushed redder and redder. "I think it's adorable Ron." said Hermione kissing him on the cheek.

"It was Hermione. He used to get in trouble for picking his mum's flowers and giving them to me. And he used to make me the cutest pictures and odd things. That's why when I saw your names on the chart I knew I had to have you guys. Ron's going to make a great father." she said winking at Hermione.

"Okay okay can we just get on?" said Ron starting to become painfully embarrassed.

"Of course." giggled Aurielle. "Now, according to the dates you gave us Hermione, you should be coming up on two months in a couple days. That means that you will be having your baby around the middle of November. Since this is your first visit, you won't be able to see anything. There really isn't much to see as it's just an embryo right now. Your baby won't be a fetus until your twelfth week which is three months, marking the end of your first trimester."

Hermione, being the witch that she was, took notes in her notebook of everything Aurielle was saying. Ron on the other hand simply looked confused.

"From what I've heard, the first trimester is the hardest. Morning sickness is a very common thing. And just because it's called morning sickness doesn't mean it only occurs in the morning. Smells can trigger it as well. You will also sometimes have small pains but that is your body adjusting to the pregnancy."

"Actually, my sister has been feeling everything." said Ron. "We had thought that she was the pregnant one."

Aurielle laughed. "Oh yes. To be a twin. Poor dear has to feel Hermione's burdens because of you Ron. Well then you have a double duty because Ginny may go through this Hermione's entire pregnancy. You better hope that Ginny doesn't feel her labor pains when it comes time to give birth."

"Is there a way to relieve her of it?" asked Hermione. "I hate that she has to go through this."

Aurielle shook her head. "That's for the old magic and her body to decide. At least she won't have to deal with the emotional aspect. Have fun with that, you will."

Both Hermione and Ron groaned. Each knew exactly how emotional Hermione could get and now with added pregnancy hormones, Hermione knew she would only be worse and Rob knew that he would probably be blamed for anything and everything.

But he was ready for it. Or so he was going to make himself be ready for it.

"When you are twelve weeks along, I'll call you back and we will get a look at your baby. We will be able to actually tell it is a baby and we will be able to run proper tests on it to see if there will be any issues. Although if I know Weasley children, your baby should be as healthy as a hippogriff."

"Only not with talons and feathers." said Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes at him as Helen questioned what a hippogriff was.

"Now, do you have any questions for me?" asked Aurielle.

"When can we find out what the baby is?" asked Ron.

"In the muggle world, the sex is determined between 18 and 20 weeks. That's when the genitals have been formed and are visible. We follow that same time frame so it will be a while until you find out. Have fun guessing." said Aurielle.

When the appointment was over the group flooed over to the Burrow ( Aurielle had mentioned that it wouldn't be wise for Hermione to apparate while pregnant nor during the first year of the baby's life) and had a nice lunch before Helen left off to go back to work. She had came during her lunch hour, not wanting to miss her daughter's first doctor's appointment.

* * *

Ginny had came down the stairs looking absolutely dreadful. Hermione looked at her best friend with pity and sadness.

"Oh Ginny, I am so sorry that you have to deal with this as if you're the one that's pregnant." said Hermione as Ginny sat down beside her and rested her head on her shoulder.

"I would like to say it's okay, but after throwing up absolutely nothing but nasty bile, I can't say anything but 'bleh'. " said Ginny as she sipped on the tea her mother promptly put in front of her.

"This will help a lot love. Pair it with some toast and you should feel better soon." said Molly rubbing her daughter's back in small circles.

Ginny nibbled on her toast while sipping on her tea. By the time she was done, she did indeed feel much better. Only thing was, she was extremely tired and was dozing off everywhere. Finally Ron ended up carrying an exhausted Ginny to her room.

He joined Hermione in his room, sitting on his bed with her in between his legs.

"I feel terrible Ron." said Hermione. "I'm supposed to be the one geeking all of that and supposed to be sleeping too help the baby to grow and I'm already messing that up."

"I know love. Maybe that will change in the weeks ahead. On the bright side, Ginny enjoys sleep. So she won't be angry at that aspect." said Ron trying to cheer Hermione up.

Hermione chuckled at the last part. It was true that Ginny cherished sleep more than she cherished food and water so she would indeed be happy about the extra naps. But at the same time what about school?

"Oh no!" gasped Hermione.

"What is it?! What's wrong?!" asked Ron in a slight panic.

"School Ron. What about school?"

Ron sighed. "Bloody hell Mione, you had me thinking something was wrong with you."

"Ron, I'm not that big of a girl. I could show in a few weeks. And if not in a few weeks, at least by the end of May. What am I going to do? What are we going to say?" Hermione said starting to become worried and teary eyed.

Ron shook his head and grinned. Of all things for his girlfriend to panic over, it was actually showing. "It'll be okay. What's the matter? Are you afraid someone will talk shit? Because I won't let that happen."

"You can't stop people from saying what they want to say Ronald. Especially students at school. They're gonna call me a tart. A scarlet woman!"

"No they won't Hermione. Everyone knows you're with me so no one would ever think that. You're a smart and brilliant girl that something happened to, that's all. It was partly my fault anyways."

"But...I'll...I'll be fat.."

Ron laughed loudly at this. "You won't be fat love, you'll be pregnant and you'll be beautiful. You already are beautiful. So stop trying to find a negative in this and think of the positives."

"What are those?" she asked.

"Well one is that you'll be able to finish school." said Ron. "Remember hearing about that one Ravenclaw that was a few years ahead of us and she got pregnant but had to drop out of school? June is coming up and you will be graduating top of everything, you'll see."

That fact did indeed make Hermione feel a whole lot better. She used to hear stories from the few muggle friends about not being able to finish school because of a baby.

"Anything else?" she asked as Ron laid down, bringing her down with him.

"You're more than likely are carrying a strapping baby boy."

Hermione rolled her eyes and snuggled up close to Ron. "I hate to be the one to tell you, but you're having a girl."

"Nope. We've already talked and baby told me that he is a he."

Hermione kissed Ron on the lips. "We shall soon see Won-Won."

Ron groaned. "I'm definitely gonna have to warn our son about bints like her."


	2. Month 2: Smells Like Teen Spirit

Month 2: Smells Like Teen Spirit

After being back a few weeks, Hermione was starting to feel those pregnancy symptoms. Though Ginny was still feeling them as well, Hermione had also started to have her fair share of morning sickness, fatigue, and something that she very well detested.

"You two just came from flying didn't you?" asked Hermione to Harry and Ron as they sat down beside her in the library.

"How did you know?" asked Ron giving Hermione a quick kiss on the lips.

"Because you smell like a broom closet and wind."

"Hermione's bionic nose strikes again. laughed Harry.

"Bionic nose? What the bloody hell is a bionic nose?" asked Ron.

Hermione laughed. It still fascinated her how many things Ron didn't know due to being a pureblood wizard growing up in the wizarding world.

"It's a robot with a powerful nose basically."

"A robot?"

"Nevermind Ron. But yeah I smell everything it's so annoying sometimes."

"Why is that?" asked Harry.

"Well for starters I can tell that Chante went flying with you as well Harry. I can smell her shampoo on you."

Harry sniffed his shirt and shrugged.

"And Ron snuck some chocolate frogs from your stash as well Harry, a couple of hours ago."

Harry glared at Ron who simply shrugged and smiled.

"I don't very much like your nose Mione."

"You think I do? These smells aren't pleasant for me. The smell of treacle tart makes me positively nauseous. And I love treacle tart." said Hermione looking gloomy that she could no longer stomach one of her favorite desserts.

"I'm sorry. Wish there was something I could do for you." said Ron.

"It's okay. The woes of being pregnant and all." sighed Hermione. "Ginny doesn't have the smell thing you're going through but she does still get sick from time to time."

"So if good smells make you sick, then bad smells probably put you on your ass don't they?" asked Harry.

"Let's just say after the Quidditch Cup game, Ron wasn't allowed in my room and he had to wash his clothes immediately. He didn't even smell that bad but it was so strong I threw up breakfast and lunch and the night before's dinner more than likely." said Hermione scrunching up her nose.

Ron shrugged. "Hey we won that game. That was the smell of winning." Ron joked.

"Well winning smells like an entire sweaty locker room filled with all four quidditch teams sweating bullets. Not pleasant."

"So do I smell bad now?" asked Ron.

"Not really. Just like outside and a broom closet like I said."

"I still don't understand how you can smell wind." said Ron poking Hermione in the nose.

"I don't know either but I really don't like the fact that I can smell absolutely everything. It isn't as fun as you think."

"Let's make it fun then. Tell us besides us, what do you smell." said Harry.

Hermione side eyed him from behind the book she had started to read. "You can't be serious."

"Oh come on Mione. You just might like it."

Hermione sighed. "Fine." She took a deep breath and smelled the air.

"I smell books of course, smells like Madame Pinch took out some from the restricted section because they smell dusty, I smell pumpkin juice that Harry drank before he came here, I smell a sugar quill as well. Hand it over whoever has it."

"Bloody hell, she smells sugar." said Ron handing her the wrapped sugar quill he was actually saving for her because they helped her when she was nauseous.

Hermione smiled. "This is fun. It smells like it's going to rain later as well. Not looking forward to that."

"You have a nose like a bloodhound." said Harry.

"Hey! Don't you dare compare me to a dog Harry Potter!"

"A dog called a bloodhound?" said Ron perplexed. "Sounds dangerous. Does it drink blood like a vampire?"

Hermione and Harry looked at Ron and laughed.

"What?"

"No love, it's just a dog with a heightened sense of smell. It doesn't drink blood." explained Hermione.

"So why is it called a bloodhound?" asked Ron.

"Dunno. Just is. " said Harry amused.

"Okay okay, back to the game. What else do you smell Mione?" asked Ron.

"Ginny and Draco are about to come over here." said Hermione, her attention going back to her book.

"Yeah right." said Ron. "Surely you can't tell that just by-"

Five seconds later, Ginny and Draco did indeed come into the library and head towards them.

""Cherries and Calvin Klein." said Hermione without looking up from her book.

"She's good." whispered Harry.

Hermione smiled in amusement.


	3. Month 3: Bump Bump Bump

Month 3: Bump Bump Bump

Hermione woke up with the sun shining on her face one bright Saturday in May. She lifted Ron's comforting arm off of her and climbed out of her bed.

She looked at Ron's watch on her nightstand. 7:23. Ron would probably sleep for another couple of hours. That gave her time to get a nice long relaxing shower or bath in without being disturbed. Although Ron's disturbances weren't bad, she still just wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

She decided a bath would be nice. She got into the hot tub sized bath and turned the water on. Not as hot as sue usually would have it, she had read that hot water wasn't good for pregnant mothers. She turned on three of the many taps the bath had. One put out water that smelled of honey and vanilla, one put out millions of bubbles of sizes and strength and the other made the water feel creamy and soothing.

She climbed into the bath and st in one of the relaxing jet covered grooves, the pulsing water feeling good on her back and legs. She found herself in a state of peace, something she hasn't been feeling lately. N.E.W.T.S were just a couple weeks away and while Ron, Harry, Ginny, Draco, and practically everyone else in Gryffindor was completely confident she would excel 100%, she still had her doubts and was pushing herself to study more. At the same time, the more better Ginny was starting to feel, the worst Hermione was feeling. The only things she could keep down was toast, chocolate frogs, milk, water, and eggs.

She zoned out and thought back to the 12 week appointment that they had a few days back.

*START FLASHBACK*

Hermione laid back nervously on the hospital bed while Aurielle put on the ultrasound gel on her stomach. She hasn't started showing yet, which she was happy for. That was one thing that really scared her about this whole ordeal.

With ultrasounds, the healers used the muggle ultrasound machine. They found it to be more accurate at times for what they would look for, especially when it came to pregnancies.

Ron, Molly, Helen, and also Ginny and Harry was there to see the baby for the first time. They sat behind Hermione's head, while Ron stood beside Hermione, holding her nervous hand.

Aurielle put another dollop of the cold bluish gel on Hermione and took what look to Ron like one of those taser things with a cover on it Hermione had shown him a long time ago and rubbed it on her abdomen.

"Look at the screen up there." said Aurielle to Ron and Hermione. "See that part looking like it's moving very fast? That's the baby's heartbeat. Very strong I will say. 143 beats a minute."

The pair looked in awe at the fast flickering. Aurielle moved the scanner up a bit. "See all that gray? That's the baby's head."

Ron almost pulled Hermione up leaning to get a better look. "Baby big head! Mione, out baby's head is so big!"

"Ronald Weasley!" scholded Molly.

"It's fine. I think so too." said Hermione laughing.

"Its head has to be big. It's going to have a huge brain like it's mummy, it needs proper room." said Ron.

Aurielle zoomed out and they then saw the whole body of the baby. Ron and Hermione stayed quiet and in amazement as the rest of the room gasped and awed.

Aurielle pointed out various parts of the baby. Ron liked that the baby's legs looked so long and Hermione almost cried looking at its feet.

When it was over, Arielle printed off six pictures for them, Molly and Helen each taking one. Ginny hugged Hermione tightly expressing excitement over seeing her niece or nephew and Harry was being childish and playing with the gunk on Hermione's belly.

When they got back to school, Hermione put three of the pictures in a baby book she was working on while Ron kept one in his parchment book hidden from prying eyes.

*END FLASHBACK*

* * *

Hermione smiled as she reflected on her emotions that day. The sight of the gray that formed her baby amazed and astonished her. Tiny qualities of it excited her and she loved seeing Ron turn into what he called a marshmallow prat when he looked at the baby's hands.

She started washing herself with a special loofah that Molly had made her. It was never scratchy, always soft, and it seemed like it had tiny massaging hands intertwined within it. She thought over how things were going to get. How graduation would be and what she would do directly after it. Looking for work could or could not be out of the question, although she figured that she would relax all of July and find something in August and work until the baby arrived. Ron had talked about finding a job as soon as the next day after graduation but he didn't know exactly what he wanted to do.

As Hermione brought her loofah down her torso she squeaked as she found herself raising a bit to wash down there. She hopped out of the bath and ran carefully over to the floor length mirror that was in the bathroom, looked in the mirror, and gasped.

There, as if it had just came out of nowhere was a bump on her abdomen. Not too big for the whole world to see unless they were looking at her that hard, but just enough of a bump to where she could rub it and feel it.

She gasped and felt tears form as she rubbed the small baby bump. She had thought that she would be completely freaked out and repulsed by it, but the only emotion she felt was complete and utter joy.

She dried off her feet and ran into her bedroom. She moved Ron aggressively as that would be the only way to wake him up.

"Ron! Ron wake up!" shouted Hermione.

Ron's eyes popped open quickly at the sound of Hermione's shouting voice. He sat up in the bed quickly and looked at Hermione, worried.

"What is it? Are you okay?" he asked in a rushed voice.

"Look! Ron look!" she said standing straight up and pointing to her belly.

Ron looked at the small bump and smiled huge. "Mione, you're..."

"It's a bump! It's a bump Ron and it's so cute!" squealed Hermione happily. "Oh touch it!"

She grabbed Ron's hand and placed it on her small belly. Ron smiled even harder as he rubbed Hermione's baby bump. He then leaned over and kissed it, causing the tears in Hermione's eyes to fall from the sweetness and tenderness of the moment.

"Wow.." whispered Ron. Hermione ran her fingers through Ron's fiery mane. That tiny little moment made her fall for him even more.

"You're so damn beautiful Hermione." said Ron looking up at Hermione's face "And you are just adding to Mummy's beauty aren't you Tiny Weasley?"

"Weasley?" asked Hermione breathlessly? "You would like for it to be a Weasley?"

Ron got out of the bed and took Hermione into his arms. "Of course. What else would I want it to be?"

"Well I figured that since we aren't married, that the baby would be a Granger. I didn't know if you or even your mum would want the baby to have your last name."

Ron kissed Hermione's forehead. "Well, what about Granger-Weasley? I actually like the sound of that. Tiny Granger-Weasley."

"G.W. for short?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. I like that too. Hold on a tick." said Ron running over to Hermione's trunk. He pulled out Colin Creevey's camera that he had let her borrow for last year picture taking of people. Hermione put on a shirt and shorts while Ron stood it up on the tripod. When he was done he set it and ran behind Hermione, turning her to the side and lifting her shirt up so the small bump would show.

"We have to take pictures of this to send to our mums." He said as he took Hermione's hand under his and put them over her bump. They posed different ways showing off the small baby bump during the many clicks of the camera.

"I'll get Colin to develop these and swear to secrecy and then we can send them off tonight if you'd like.

Hermione nodded and continue to be fascinated at the small bump that she was so scared to get.

Now everything was starting to be real.


	4. Month 4: Graduation Day Reveal

Month 4: Graduation Day Reveal

Graduation day. They had made it.

Ron thought that Hermione was going to lose her mind the day they took their N.E.W.T.S.. He had to force her to eat, had to get her to calm down multiple times, and even after it was all over she still was wound up.

Molly had written him a while back about his concerns with her overworking and stressing herself. She had told him that it would be very hard to keep her from doing those things since it was indeed Hermione's nature, however, he had to try his hardest because such things were not good for her health as well as the baby's.

Hermione's bump had gotten significantly bigger. At first, she would try to conceal it with glamor charms and for a couple of weeks, it had worked. But for the past couple of days, the charms had no effect whatsoever.

"You might as well just stop trying to hide it." said Ron. "This is the last day of school, we go home tomorrow. What's the point?"

"I just don't want to hear talk Ron." said Hermione as she charmed her hair into a perfect bun. "You know everyone will want to have their say."

"So what are you going to do? Hide until it's time to have it? I don't think I like that very much." said Ron crossing his arms.

Hermione glared at Ron's reflection in the mirror. "And? What's so bad about that Ron? By that time I really wouldn't care."

"I already don't care." huffed Ron. "I'm starting to think that maybe you are hiding it not because you're pregnant. But because I'm the one that got you that way."

Hermione turned to face Ron, jaw dropped. "Ronald Weasley that is so fat from the truth and you know it!"

"Well then what is it? You're either ashamed by me or ashamed by the baby. Which one is it?"

"It's neither Ron! I love you, and I love G.W.. It's just...I don't want to bring shame on you. Or your family. Like I already did mine."

Hermione sat down on the bed and started to wipe away tears.

"Here I am, nerdy Muggleborn Hermione Granger, carrying your baby. Your pureblood won't be carried down anymore. I mean the other may have pure blooded babies but you won't. And your family is one of the most celebrated pureblood families in the wizarding world. I feel like I just tainted your family tree."

"So you're hiding your gorgeous baby bump because it's the bump of a half blood? Mione, that's absolutely ridiculous." laughed Ron.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is love. You already know me nor any other Weasley cares about pureblood shit. We aren't Malfoys or Parkinsons or these other families that are blinded by that. I don't care that I'm having a half blood child. And you shouldn't either. Hell I wouldn't care if our child was a squib. It's ours. And it's all that matters. And I would love for the mother of my child to show it proudly." said Ron holding up Hermione's head by her chin.

Hermione smiled and pulled Ron down to her, missing him passionately.

"You're amazing you know that?"

"I've been called that before." blushed Ron. "Now, are you going to take the charm off?"

Hermione stood up and waved the wand around her belly saying "Finite Incantatem" as she waved it and pointed. Hermione's belly started to show more prominent through her uniform.

"Sooner or later I'm going to need maternity clothes." she said rubbing her bump.

Ron kissed it quickly and took Hermione's hand. "Come on Miss Valedictorian, you have to send us off in style."

* * *

They walked to the great hall hand in hand. Before they rounded the corner to walk in, Hermione found herself unable to move.

"What's the matter?" asked Ron.

"I'm scared. Everyone is going to stare. The students, the teachers, oh Merlin the teachers Ron!" said Hermione in a small panic.

"Calm yourself Hermione. After today, you won't see them ever again unless you choose to. And if anybody got something negative to say fuck them. I've got hexes and fists and you pick which one you want me to use." said Ron shoeing his wand and his fist.

Hermione shook her head and took a deep breath. She could do this. This was just a walk into the great hall to eat needed breakfast. She was brave enough to withstand this. She wasn't a bloody Gryffindor for nothing.

The two walked in and walked over to where they normally sat at the Gryffindor table. The first person to notice Hermione's belly was A sixth year Hufflepuff named Christa Haveshem. It would be the loudest most talkative witch that Hufflepuff had.

She jumped in front of Hermione and said loudly "Oh my goodness Hermione! I didn't know you were pregnant!"

Despite the great hall being noisy from conversations and eating, the whole room had heard Christa's exclamation. The hall grew quiet and Ron and Hermione stood there, unable to move.

Soon the whole hall's eyes were locked onto Hermione's belly. Whispered erupted. Parvati Patil squealed and jumped up out of her seat and ran over to Hermione hugging her as if she was her sister. Hermione managed a smile at her reaction and soon, to the pair's surprise, others joined in with hugging either Ron or Hermione and giving their excited congrats.

Lavender stared daggers at the couple. For a year and some months she had been trying to get Ron to put out and here Hermione was pregnant after what had to be only a couple of weeks of dating? If that. He had to have been cheating. And he had the audacity to get on her and Pansy's affair.

She was going to get to the bottom of this. Mark her words.

The rest of the day went rather well with only a few negative hiccups.

Though most of the teachers reacted the way Hermione and Ron figured they would (judgment and negativity), Both Dumbledore and McGonagall were excited for the couple and congratulated them and wished them the best of luck. Both Richard and Helen showed up to watch their daughter give her speech and walk the stage, but only Helen stayed. Hermione didn't even get a chance to speak to her father, which really hurt her. A couple asshole Slytherins, including Pansy, had negative choice words for them which they ignored. But the major upset came at the graduation party that night.

* * *

The Gryffindor seventh year boys, Draco, Blaise, and Ernie Macmillian planned a huge graduation party in the Room of Requirement for the graduating seventh years and sixth years. At first Hermione didn't want to go, but with some coaxing from Ginny, she reluctantly agreed.

The party was in full swing by the time they got there. The room was filled with music, balloons, and confetti. There were games both magic (exploding snap, gobstones, and giant wizard chess) and muggle (twister, dirty minds, and spin the bottle) going on in various places, and tons of food and drink being passed around.

The ones that hadn't congratulated Hermione earlier did so then and Luna did a dance in front of her that meant beauty and grace for a girl or strength and kindness for a boy.

Ron caught with Hermione after she sat down. "I'm glad you came. Last party of the year wouldn't be the same without you." he said taking the seat beside her.

"Ginny made me actually." said Hermione taking Ron's hand. "That and I had to make sure you want trying to drink the guys under the table"

"Do you wanna dance?"

Me? Dance? Oh no Ron, I'll look so silly. Moving around looking like I'm smuggling a quaffle under my shirt." said Hermione blushing.

Ron waved her negativity off. "You do not, you look beautiful. Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you can't have any fun. Come on." he said pulling her out of her seat.

Hermione sighed and nodded and allowed Ron to lead her over to the dance floor. Ron held onto Hermione's waist as she put her hands on the back of Ron's neck. They were awkward at first, but soon got the hang of swaying back and forth with a belly in between them.

A slower song came on and Ron put his arms completely around Hermione, making her feel safe. She closed her eyes and laid her ear against Ron's chest, his heart sounding like its own song being played just for her.

She was very much unaware of what was going on until it happened. All of a sudden her right side of her face felt like it was on fire. She jumped out of Ron's arms screaming and holding her face, looking around in confusion.

"HERMIONE! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED?! LET ME SEE! said Ron as he grabbed at Hermione's hand. He pulled her hands off her face to reveal a purplish bruise forming on her right cheek, her eye starting to get really puffy.

Rob looked around enraged. "WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, the music stopped and all attention was now on him.

A red spark came out of nowhere but Ron saw it in the nick of time and dodged it. People starts scurrying from the dance floor not knowing what was going on.

Ginny ran over to Hermione and checked on her face. "Who is shooting jinxes Ron? This is a stinging jynx what hit Hermione!"

"I don't know! COME OUT COWARD!" yelled Ron.

"COWARD?! AT LEAST I'M NOT A LOW DOWN CHEAT!" yelled a girl from the right side of the dance floor.

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione looked over to see an extremely irate Lavender standing and pointing her wand directly at Hermione. Ron stood in front of her protectively.

" Lavender what the bloody hell is your problem? Why would you do something to her like that?"

"How dare you cheat on me Ron Weasley! And with that bookworm bitch!" yelled Lavender.

Ron was flabbergasted. She would really attack a pregnant woman over that bullshit?

"You cheated on me through basically the whole relationship. And with a bint and a bloke so what the fuck are you saying?! And that gives you no right to put Hermione and our baby in harms way! You're so fucking lucky you're not a bloke cuz if you were I would beat you to a bloody pulp!" yelled Ron to Lavender. He then turned to Hermione and picked her up wedding style and took her away from the dance floor.

Ginny whipped out her wand and pointed it at Lavender. She waved it around wordlessly and then jabbed it hard in Lavender's direction.

A few seconds later, Lavender screamed bloody murder as numerous green and black bats forced their way out of Lavender's nose. The room erupted in laughter as Lavender screamed and tried to get the bats to stop chasing her.

Ginny ran over to a crying Hermione. Ron, Harry, and Parvati was trying to try various healing charms and soon, Hermione's face went back to normal minus a big purple bruise.

Ron scooped Hermione in his arms. "Other than your face do you feel okay Mione?"

Hermione nodded, clutching Ron's shirt.

"I'm so sorry. I really am sorry. I never saw that coming. I should have done more."

"It's fine." said Hermione, an edge of evil to her voice. "She won't get away with that. Even if I have to wait. I'll get her back. No one puts our child in danger. No one."


	5. Month 5: Witch Or Wizard?

This is going to be the only full on non Ron/Hermione chapter in this story. I didn't want to write about this visit, I wanted to dive into the thoughts of the family and friends and what they really thought about the pregnancy. Ron and Hermione will be the ones to reveal the gender though. But that isn't until the end.

* * *

Month 5: Witch Or Wizard?

"Okay family make your wagers!" said Fred and George holding their betting box from their 6th year.

"Place your bets, boy or girl, witch or wizard, princess or pauper!" said George.

"I got three galleons for a girl." said Ginny putting her galleons in a slot.

"Eight galleons for a boy." said Draco putting his in.

"Five for a boy." said Bill.

"Two for a boy" said Harry.

"Six for a boy." said Charlie.

"Four for a boy" said George as he put his in and Fred did the same.

Ginny smiled. "Well I'm gonna be one rich witch."

Draco looked at his girlfriend and smirked. "You mean one broke one. You're the only one that bet girl when clearly you can see that your brood only spits out boys."

"Oh so what am I?"

"A fluke. Mind you a beautiful flue and I'm glad you were made, but a fluke nonetheless." said Draco kissing Ginny on the cheek.

"It's so hard to believe that in four months out Ickle Ronniekins is going to be a father." said Fred. "Seems like only yesterday we were getting our asses kicked for that teddy spider stunt."

"That was the worst thing you could have ever done to Ron still.". said Ginny remembering the nights Ron barely slept because of what the twins did to his bear.

"He's a man now, he'll get over it." said George.

"I do wonder what kind of dad Ronnie will be." said Bill.

"I think Ron would be that fun dad that tries to do all the reckless things that Hermione doesn't want him to do when she is away." said Charlie.

"I don't think so." said Ginny. "Ron would be a fun dad don't get me wrong. But you forget he is very protective. He would probably worry more than Hermione does."

The room couldn't help but agree with that.

"I think he may have a healthy balance of the two." said Harry. "He would let his kid ride a broom at four but no more than two feet up in the air."

"Hermione won't have that, you know how much she hates brooms." said Draco.

"The baby was conceived on a broom so she doesn't hate them that much." said Ginny grinning.

"I could have gone my whole life not knowing that." said Bill.

"50 points to Gryffindor for creativity." said George.

"Hermione would more than likely be a very strict mum." said Charlie.

"Why do you say that?" asked Harry.

"Because, she's so studios and organized. Wouldn't you think she would put that on the baby?"

"Not necessarily." said Harry. "Hermione has lots of fun let your hair down moments. Mainly with Ron. This kid will probably help her to mellow out a bit more."

"Nah." said Bill. "I picture a place for everything and everything in its place type of environment."

"Can you really imagine Ron's room organized enough for a baby Bill?" said Fred.

"How do you know that they will be raising the baby in the Burrow?" asked Ginny annoyed.

"Uh where else would they raise it Gin?"

"How about in their own home?"

"Ron needs a job for that first sis." said Fred.

"Ron's only 18." said Charlie. "He isn't even ready for a baby. What makes you think he will be able to handle a job?"

"Well why don't you give him one dear brother? Let him work at the shop. Aren't you opening one in Hogsmeade anyways? You're going to need the extra help." suggested Ginny.

Fred and George looked at each other and quickly put their heads together. A couple of quick sentences later then broke apart and nodded.

"We could do that Gin Bug." confirmed George. "You're right,we will need the help because I'll be taking Lee with me and Verity will be staying with Fred at the Diagon Alley store. Since Angelina wouldn't dare leave her Freddy to work with me, I could take on Ron."

Ginny hugged her big brothers. Even though they were prats the majority of the time, they were still living and still about their family. She knew Ron would probably protest about finding a job on his own, but he would note than likely cave to work with George.

"I would offer up our vacant home in wizard London but I'm planning on moving into it soon." said Draco.

Ginny eyed him harshly. "And when were you going to tell me that?"

"Just now?"

"Draco!"

"We will talk about it later okay?" said Draco trying to calm Ginny down. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned the home after all.

"As nice as that would have been, I think that Ron and Hermione would want to find their own place. First home and all." said Charlie.

"How do you know that they would even want to live together? Why are we planning out their lives like we are living it?" said Bill.

"Why wouldn't they live together? You forget that Hermi's fucked up father kicked her out, where else would she go but with Ron?" said Ginny.

"Hermione is independent. She would want her own." said Harry. "Plus her and Ron aren't married. She would probably rent out a flat."

"Oh you are impossible Harry Potter! You know Hermione wouldn't want to raise this baby away from Ron. They would live together." argued Ginny.

"Again, not our lives. They will do what they want." chimed in Bill.

"And they would live together I just know it." exclaimed Ginny.

The room started to escalate with arguments over Ron and Hermione's lives. Different people were shouting different things. Some negative, some positive.

Bill sat back and watched his siblings, Draco, and Harry go at it. He knew there wasn't any use in him cutting in and saying anything.

Hearing the ongoing argument, Molly and Arthur came down the stairs to quell the fighting.

"What's this here? What's going on?" asked Arthur.

"They think that Ron will be an irresponsible father who won't want to live with Hermione!" yelled Ginny pointing at no one in particular.

"Oi! That's not true!" said Fred.

"We just said that they may not want to live together." George. " and we just gave him a job!"

"He thinks Hermione is going to be a strict mum!" said Ginny pointing to Charlie.

"I only go by what I see." said Charlie throwing up his hands in surrender.

Molly and Arthur looked at each other and back at their kids and honorary kids. "Why is this even an issue? Whatever they do they will do and they are of age. We can't tell them what to do with their lives. I'm certain that Ron won't be irresponsible and Hermione won't be strict."

"What started this argument in the first place?" asked Arthur.

Before anyone could answer, the fireplace glowed green and Ron and Hermione appeared. Each of them had huge smiles on their faces, both looked pleased with themselves.

* * *

The room was silent for about two seconds. Then it exploded with questions from of the conversation that the house had just finished having.

"Woah woah woah, calm down." said Ron. "What's the matter? One at a time."

"Ron tell them that you and Hermione wouldn't live in separate homes!" she said standing beside her twin.

"Separate homes?" said Hermione.

"Tell them that you can be a fun mom and not someone that is going to be super strict." said Harry.

"You don't think I'm fun?"

"No one said that."

"Oh yes you did Charlie. You made her sound like a stuffy librarian."

"I did no such thing."

"And you don't think that Ron will be responsible."

"Oi! I'm plenty responsible thank you very much!"

"Exactly. That's why I'm giving you a job."

"Wow? Really?"

"Look at you guys trying to be all nice all of a sudden. I had my twin's back the whole time!" argued Ginny.

The room erupted with arguing again. Hermione and Ron looked at each other in confusion and amusement at the fact that their family and friends were indeed debating over them.

Shame they forgot what they were really here for.

"WE'RE HAVING A GIRL!" yelled Ron and Hermione at the same time.

The room instantly got silent. Then a collective groan followed by a squeal of "I'm rich!" from Ginny filled the small kitchen of the Burrow.

"You're rich?"

"Oh I'm so excited! A girl a girl!" said Molly excitedly as she cried.

Everyone else crowded around the two and gave hugs, kisses, and handshakes and all was forgotten about Ron and Hermione's strict irresponsible separate lives.


	6. Month 6: Hormones And Shagging

This chapter was based on a true story lol.

* * *

Month 6: Hormones And Shagging

Hermione woke up in an extremely foul mood.

She didn't know why she woke up like this. Maybe it was because it was raining. Maybe because it was hot in Ron's room and she woke up feeling like she was in an oven.

Or maybe, it was the fact that she was as big as a bag of quaffles. Or so she thought in her mind.

She managed to push herself up and climbed out of Ron's bed. She sneered at the orange walls that seemed to be even more orange than they usually were.

She walked down the stairs to the bathroom where she almost tripped. Stupid feet. Why must you trip her up all the time?

Oh wait that's right. She waddled now.

She took a quick shower and tried to wrap her towel around her with no avail. Her belly poked out and exposed itself as well as her bottom half.

Hermione growled as she threw the towel onto the floor. She then struggles to bend over and pick it back up.

She held tightly to the towel until she got back in Ron's room. She then put on her new maternity shorts with one of Ron's shirts. Her regular shirts were starting to rub against her growing tender breasts and some wouldn't go past her belly.

She looked over at Ron and glared. She didn't really know why she did it. Ron hadn't done anything. They haven't argued in a very long time. Matter of fact, they hadn't done anything in a very long time.

When was the last time they had sex? Could she even remember? They had to have still been in Hogwarts actually. Back when she wasn't a whale.

That had to be it. He didn't want to have sex with her because she was as big as the Burrow. How dare he! He made her this way after all and now he didn't want to touch her?!

That foul loathsome little cockroach!

Hermione took her pillow and came down hard on Ron's face. It wasn't the softest of pillows, so when it connected it woke Ron right up.

"Hermione?" he said in a sleep voice as he looked at his girlfriend through somewhat slanted eyes.

"Don't Hermione me you ass!" said Hermione stomping her foot.

Ron looked bewildered at her. Had he done something to her in his sleep?

"What's the matter? What did I do?"

"Nothing, that's what! You don't do anything! And it's all your fault as to why you don't do anything! You made me this way Ronald!"

Ron got up and sat on the side of his bed. He took his wand and cast a silencing charm on his door thinking that there would be a ton of yelling about to happen and that wouldn't be good at...

"Wait, what time is it?" he said grabbing his watch off the dresser. "Bloody hell Hermione, it's 4 in the damn morning. What's going on?"

"Why won't you make love to me Ronald Weasley?" snapped Hermione crossing her arms like a bratty child.

Ron felt like he wanted to laugh. She looked adorable to him all mad at absolutely nothing. But he thought it best not to. It would probably make the situation worse.

"What kind of question is that?" asked Ron.

"You haven't touched me since Hogwarts! It's because I'm fat isn't it?!" ISN'T IT?!" she yelled jerking him up off the bed by his arm.

"Bloody hell!" said Ron as he came up at incredible speed. "Hermione calm down what are you talking about? You're not fat, you're bloody pregnant."

"Stop lying to me! yelled Hermione as tears started to fall from her eyes. "I'm a cow! My clothes don't fit, my breasts don't fit in my bras anymore, my ass is humongous, my thighs are like elephant trunks, my belly is like a damn boulder! I'm hideous! No wonder you won't shag me. I wouldn't shag me."

And with that Hermione sat down on Ron's bed and cried as if she was five and someone took her lollipop away.

Ron couldn't help but chuckle. He knelt down in front her and took her hand.

"Have it all out?"

Hermione looked at the floor.

"Hermione you're not fat for the second time. And even if you were I would still be attracted to you and want to shag you all day and night. Your boobs are very very nice. Not that they weren't nice before. And your ass isn't humongous it's juicy. And your thighs are not tree trunks they are nice and thick and I like to rub them. And your belly is not a boulder, it's got our daughter in there and she is growing and you are still the most beautiful and most sexy witch in the world to me."

Hermione looked at Ron, bottom lip trembling. "Really? You think I'm sexy?"

Ron nodded. "I would be mental if I didn't. Look at you Mione!"

"Then why won't you touch me? Why won't you shag me?"

"I didn't think that you would want to do that. I didn't want you to be uncomfortable. Believe me Hermione, I would shag you all over this fucking room if I knew you would be okay with it and comfortable with it. I'm trying to be a gentleman." said Ron wiping her tears.

"But...but I don't want you to be a gentleman. I just want to be with you!" said Hermione crying even more and louder.

Ron sighed. This had to be the most awkward, the most mental, the most adorable, and the most downright cute thing that Hermione has ever done under the influence of her pregnancy hormones. When first introduced to them, he had a shoe thrown at his head because he didn't laugh at a joke that she had made. Another time, she was crying because she dropped her biscuit on the floor. Just yesterday she laughed when Crookshanks attacked a gnome, but cried her eyes out when she had to get on him and tell him it was bad. This one was the best yet and he couldn't wait to pick with her about it once she felt better.

"Well, do you want me to shag you now?" asked Ron.

Hermione gasped. "Are you kidding? After I hit you with a pillow and yelled at you and cried like a silly spoiled brat you wanna shag me? No Ron! How could you?" said Hermione crying much much harder than before.

Ron rolled his eyes. Another thing that these hormones brought was confusion. She would be upset at him about something but would be even more upset when he tried to fix it.

Ron shrugged his shoulders and got back into his bed. He then pulled at Hermione's arm to get her to join him. Reluctantly she did, still a blubbering crying mess.

Ron had figured out that the best thing to do for her when she didn't know what to do with herself nor her emotions was to just hold her. Eventually she would calm down. He held her against him as she snuggled up closer to him and cried softly in his chest.

"Have it all out now?" he asked again. Hermione gave a small nod.

"How about later on tonight we go up to bed early and I shag you senseless. Would that help?"

"Yes that will help a lot thank you Ron." sobbed Hermione softly.

"Okay. I will. Now no more tears. You'll wake the baby." joked Ron.

Hermione giggled and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. She looked deep into Ron's gorgeous blues, smiling at the reflection of herself.

"I love you Ron. And I love that you put up with my craziness." she said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"You aren't crazy. You're just pregnant." said Ron kissing her back.


	7. Month 7: Beautiful Things

Month 7: Beautiful Things

"Sit down Mione, you shouldn't be lifting anything, you know that." scholded Ron as Hermione tries to hang up a picture on the wall of their new flat.

Hermione groaned. "I can't do that. I don't want you doing everything on your own while I just sit around and do nothing."

"Harry and Dean will be here to help me soon. And besides what did Aurielle say?" Said Ron knowingly.

Hermione sighed. According to her mother, she was in the nesting phase. She couldn't sit down, she always wanted to clean or cook or do something with herself when she was supposed to be sitting down and doing nothing at all.

However a couple weeks back they had had a scare. Hermione had bled some after a fall that she had and while nothing happened to the baby, Aurielle still pur Hermione on bed rest. Of course Hermione being who she was only stayed in bed for about two days. And every time someone tried to stop her from moving around, she would give them an attitude.

She sat down on the couch and watched Ron magically lift things out of boxes and try to sort them out. She felt like such a burden to him. He had to do everything while she sat around and did nothing. She wished that there was even the smallest thing he would let her do to contribute but Ron was just as stubborn as she was if not more. So when he put his foot down about her staying still he meant it.

She felt as if everything was happening quickly. Too quickly in a way. Ron had been working at the joke shop in Hogsmeade with George and had saved up a good amount of money and along with the money that Hermione had received from her mum when she graduated, along with some of her college fund, they had found themselves a modest flat in muggle London not too far from Grimmauld Place.

Although Molly hated for them to be leaving, she knew she couldn't stop the two strong willed and ambitious minds from doing what they wanted. She did promise to be around to help out as needed after the baby was born.

Hermione found herself waking up to the sound of Harry, Dean, and Parvati talking. Parvati and Dean were together now, so they were never too far apart.

"I'm here to save you from the testosterone!" said Parvati holding up a bag of snacks and nail polish. She gave Hermione a hug and rubbed her round belly.

Hermione and Parvati were friends but they weren't as close as her and Ginny. Still, it was good to have a girl to talk to. Ginny and Draco were off trying to find some pink lake among other places and had been gone since a couple of weeks ago so she didn't have any female interaction.

Hermione felt herself finally relaxing as Parvati gave her a mani/pedi. Parvati was happy to do so, as she really didn't have anyone to do this with anymore. Padma had been traveling abroad with her Ravenclaw friends and Lavender and Parvati's friendship dissolved when Lavender hit Hermione with a stinging jinx. Parvati felt that it was the most evil thing Lavender could have ever done.

Hermione was grateful for Parvati's friendship. She was excellent with picking out clothes and color schemes and she was also going to help Ron paint the baby's nursery, as they were both fantastic artists.

"How much longer do you have?" asked Parvati as she skillfully painted Hermione's toes a bright blue.

"Only two months. It has felt like forever to get here. So I can only imagine what these last two months are going to feel like." said Hermione as she admired Parvati's work.

"Well you look absolutely gorgeous. You're glowing!" said Parvati as she painted intricate designs on her toes.

Hermione blushed. "Everyone has been saying that, but I don't really see it. My nose is gigantic and I seem to break out all the time."

"My mum says it's because you're having a girl and girls take your beauty away apparently. But I don't see what you're talking about Hermione. You look great."

Hermione decided to change the subject. "Have you seen your friend lately?" she asked.

Parvati scrunched up her nose. "If you're speaking about Lavender, no I haven't. She sent me a very nasty howler a couple weeks back. According to her, I'm a traitor and that I shouldn't take your side and things like that."

Ron overheard this. "Tell her she can go jump off the astronomy tower. Don't let that slag make you feel guilty because she wanted to hurt Hermione and put baby and you knew that shit was wrong."

Parvati waved Ron off as she took Hermione's right hand and started on it. " I'm not worried about it. I didn't say anything back. She's with Seamus now and Dean sees her all the time. Says she's still bitter about it."

"She can be bitter til the day she croaks." said Ron.

"Ronald!"

"What? She can. I do t care how she feels. She obviously didn't care about mine or your feelings when she threw jinxes at us."

"I understand that but I just want to forget about it." said Hermione.

"I thought you was getting her back."

"Oh I am. But I don't want to think about that right now. Right now I'm at a spa being pampered by the best nail artist I know while watching my strong ginger pick up heavy things and move them around." said Hermione winking at Ron suggestively.

"When we leave. If you don't mind of course." said Dean as he passed by with a box.

Parvati stuck her tongue out at Dean. "He's just frustrated because it's my witch week and he isn't getting any action. I bet you don't miss that while being pregnant."

* * *

After they had moved in everything that needed to be moved, Parvati and Ron locked themselves in the nursery, giving Dean and Harry strict orders to not let Hermione in until they were done.

"Have you thought of a name for G.W. yet?" asked Harry.

"We have, and we are waiting for her to be born to tell it." said Hermione. "And we decided that she will just be a Weasley. It sounded better without my last name plus, I didn't want her to have such a long complicated name like Professor Grubbly-Plank."

Hours passed and the three watched movies on the telly and Hermione napped some. When it was almost 8 and after the five ate a good meal, Parvati blindfolded Hermione while Ron took her hand and led her into the nursery.

When they removed the blindfold Hermione was brought to tears.

On one of the walls was a beautifully painted mural of Hogwarts. It looked as if you could step right into the painting and instantly be there. On the quidditch pitch looked like an exciting Gryffindor vs Slytherin game going on. A small Hedwig was flying into the owlery. They even had the lake and two giant tentacles sticking out of the water, the waving giant squid.

On another wall was a mural of the Forest of Dean. Ron must have remembered her telling him stories of her and her family camping out there. It looked beautiful. There were colorful birds in the trees and deers walking around.

One wall was covered which Ron said they would uncover after she was born because it had her name on it, and the other wall joined the two scenes with beautiful big trees. On the ceiling was painted a beautiful blue sky with clouds and the light in the middle had been bordered to look like a shining sun.

"Show her the best part Ron!" squeaked Parvati.

Ron chuckled as he turned off the light. The whole room changed completely into a twinkling night. Hogwarts looked like every room was lit and the night's sky in each mural twinkled with stars and planets.

Hermione hugged Parvati tight and then gave Ron a huge kiss on the lips.

"This is positively gorgeous you two! She is going to love it!"

"The best part is that if ever we move, there's a spell where we can take all of this with us so she can always have it on her walls if she wants." said Ron looking over his and Parvati's handiwork.

"You two did an amazing job." said Dean as he looked around the nursery one last time. "Why does our flat look so bland if you had this in you?" he asked Parvati as he put his arm over her shoulders.

"You never asked." she said laughing.

When Harry, Dean, and Parvati left, Hermione and Ron got into their nightclothes and climbed into their new bed in their new home.

Ron draped his arm over Hermione, his hand drew patterns on Hermione's belly. All of a sudden, he felt a tiny knock on his finger, making him jump a little.

"Mione, what was that?!" whispered Ron in Hermione's ear.

Hermione flattened Ron's hand on her belly. "G.W just kicked you love. Stay still." she whispered.

Ron kept his hand flat for another five minutes. He was about to move it when he felt a very strong kick against his hand.

"Wicked!" whispered Ron excitedly as the kicks continued.

Hermione smiled warmly. She had been waiting for the day that Ron would feel the baby, and she was elated that he was enjoying himself.

"Daddy loves you Princess." whispered Ron as he rubbed the area that the baby had kicked. He continued doing that until the both of them drifted off to sleep.


	8. Month 8: The Baby Shower

Month 8: The Baby Shower

She had protested, begged, pleaded. She had all but gotten on her hands and knees and grovelled to both Molly and Helen to not throw her a baby shower. She didn't want it. She already felt like she couldn't move as it was and the last thing she wanted to do was move around a room a socialize with people.

So it came to no surprise to her when she woke up one Saturday in October and found her flat nicely decorated with pink pastel decorations and filled with her friends from Hogwarts, a few Weasley's, and the family members that knew she was a witch.

Hermione sighed and smiled as she walked back into her bedroom to change. Ron had left for work hours earlier, so he probably had no knowledge of this happening.

Ginny and Parvati came into Hermione's room with looks of pity on their faces. Ginny had a shopping bag in her hand.

"I told Mum not to do it. But you know she never listens." said Ginny.

Hermione grinned. "I knew that she would do something. Especially since I know my mum wouldn't stand for me not to have one. Didn't know they would get their heads together and do this however."

"If you really don't want this, we can tell them to just leave the presents and go." said Parvati putting her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "You look like you don't want to deal with anyone today."

"No no, it's fine. I'll be alright. I need to socialize anyways because any week now, I won't be able to." said Hermione pointing at her enormous belly.

"Don't you have almost another month?" asked Ginny.

"I do, but I'm so uncomfortable. My back hurts so bad, my feet are swollen, sometimes it's hard to get out of bed. I feel positively helpless without Ron here."

"Hermione Jean Granger why the bloody hell have you not said anything?!" scholded Parvati. "You know damn well one of us if not both would have came and helped you out, right Gin?"

"Of course!" agreed Ginny.

"I didn't want to be a bother. I mean Ginny you and Draco are off doing your little bucket list thing-"

"We have loads of time to do that and Draco wouldn't care if I stopped to help you. Hell he wouldn't have a choice in the matter."

"And then you Parvati. Your art studio is starting to take off. I didn't want to take you away from that."

"Hermione, you're the reason I even started that remember? If Ron and I hadn't done the nursery, I would have never thought about taking my art to the next level." said Parvati appreciatively.

"Anytime you need help, you call on us. That's what godmummys are here for remember? Not just for the baby, but for you as well." said Ginny.

Hermione felt as if she was going to cry. She embraced both girls and manages a tearful thank you as she allowed her emotions to pour out.

"Oh yeah! A present from Draco. Well, actually Narcissa picked it out. But Draco paid for it." said Ginny pulling out a beautiful midnight blue dress. "For the baby shower. If you're going to be miserable, at least be stylish."

30 minutes later the room clapped when a more awake and dressed up Hermione emerged from her room. Helen grabbed a chair for Hermione to sit in and Molly put as many comfort charms as she possibly could.

The day went pretty well. Hermione hardly had to move, everyone was happy to get her food, drink, and come to her and socialize so she wouldn't have to work the room.

Two hours in, Ron had gotten off early from work. George, Fred, and Lee Jordan had a meeting with a supplier in France so they had closed down both shops early. He thought he was going to come home to peace, quiet, and Hermione. Instead he came home to pink, laughter, and a sitting room full of women.

"What's going on here?" said Ron loudly as he stepped into the door. The room's noise ceased as the women stopped chatting and looked over at the booming voice.

"Oh Ronnie dear, it's only a small baby shower." said Molly as she seen that her youngest son was very much not pleased to come home and find all this happening without his knowledge.

"Mum, if I remember correctly, Hermione said she didn't want a baby shower. And you just up and do it anyways. Lovely." said Ron sarcastically as he walked past his mum and over to Hermione.

"Are you okay? If you don't want any of this shit I'll kick everybody out" he asked Hermione not caring who heard him.

"Language Ron and I'm fine I guess."said Hermione trying to quell her boyfriend's aggravation. "I mean, I wrote up to our and figured might as well but-"

"Stay here." interrupted Ron. He then went over to Molly and Helen. "Can I speak to you two?" He said and walked off without waiting for an answer. He then took Ginny by the arm in passing and the four of them went into Ron and Hermione's bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you people?" snapped Ron.

"Ronald Weasley!" scolded Molly.

"Don't 'Ronald Weasley' me Mum! How many times did she tell the both of you not to do this for her? And not only did you do it anyways, you just sprung it on her like some bloody surprise party! You just couldn't respect her wishes and leave well enough alone. That wasn't right and the two of you know it!"

"For what's it's worth, I told them not to." chimed in Ginny raising her hand.

Ron stared daggers at his twin. "Don't you dare give me that. You couldn't have came and told me that this is what they were planning? You're just as guilty. "

Helen looked quite ashamed of herself. "Dear, I do understand your anger and I'm sorry we didn't listen. We were just thinking about the fact that you needed so much for the baby."

"You could have had a grandmum shower or something. Everybody could have brought things to your house. Hermione is not even supposed to be up and about like this and you got her overexerting herself for some bobos and nappies!"

Molly looked astounded. She couldn't believe how angry her son was at her. And she also found that she couldn't be more proud. He was mad because he was looking out for the well being out the mother of his child. She found his emotions completely justified, heartwarming, and in a way bittersweet. Her son was really growing up and was concentrating on his priorities.

"Ronnie dear, if you want me to send them all home, I will do that for you dear. You're absolutely right. We were overbearing and I apologize." said Molly trying to console Ron.

"I'm sorry too Ron. I should have said something." said Ginny.

"Might as well let it happen since she is already out there. I'm going to Harry's. Just don't keep Hermione up too much." said Ron leaving the room and shutting the door.

He was about to walk out the front door when Hermione grabbed his arm.

"I know you're mad, but don't go. Please?" asked Hermione looking at Ron with her big brown eyes. "I want to do this with you."

Ron softened at Hermione's beautiful and innocent expression. "Isn't a baby shower a lady thing?"

"Well, yes." said Hermione putting her arms around Ron as best she could. "But I really want you here with me. You've been working so hard and I miss you. Plus this is for your child as well, so why not?"

Ron gave Hermione his lopsided smile only reserved for her. How could he resist those beautiful browns and that cute little voice of hers. And the fact that he felt a very well placed kick from G.W. on his stomach. As if she was letting him know she wanted him around too.

"Fine. I'll stay." said Ron kissing Hermione gently on the forehead.

The rest of the party went as well as it could. Both Ron and Hermione were overwhelmed but appreciative of all the gifts both muggle and wizard that they had gotten for the baby. The little party games like the nappy game and measuring Hermione was fun, and the cake was absolutely delicious. Molly Weasley had very much outdone herself.

After the party cleared out, Molly, Helen, Ginny, and Parvati volunteered to stay behind and clean up while Ron took care of Hermione. All she wanted to do was relax in the bath that Ron drew for her.

While she relaxed, Ron went and joined the ladies in the sitting room to help clean.

"Sorry for yelling at your guys earlier. I shouldn't have done that."apologized Ron.

Molly walked over and gave her son a big teary kiss on the cheek. "No need to apologize my baby. You were absolutely correct in what you said. And you have made me proud the way you stood up for Hermione. You have matured so much in these past few months. It makes me so proud. And you're going to be a wonderful father."

Ron smiled proudly and he pulled his mum in for a hug. To hear his mum say that she was proud of him made him feel really good about himself. He hasn't really heard it much over the years, and to hear it now connected with something that was so special warmed his heart.


	9. Month 9: Welcome To The World

Month 9: Welcome To The World

Hermione had tried every single thing she could to try to get this labor in motion. Black licorice, that nasty syrupy stuff, bouncing on a ball, even sex (which was indeed her favorite method), but no matter what, it seemed that little G.W. was not trying to budge.

She was already a week over her due date, and that alone was aggravating. Not to mention, that unless for a critical medical issue, the healers didn't believe in inducing labor, so she was just going to either make this baby come, or wait it out.

And Hermione had grown past tired of waiting.

She decided to take a walk down Diagon Alley by herself. Ron was at work, Ginny and Draco was in some place in South America, and Parvati and Dean were ring shopping as Dean had proposed to Parvati two weeks prior.

She was beyond the point of caring what she looked like when she walked. Ronald had tried to make her feel better by saying she walked like an adorable duckling, but Hermione already knew she waddled like an oversized goose and didn't need nor want Ron to pretty it up.

Nothing, not even most maternity pants would fit her right so she had to resort to just wearing dresses all the time. And while she was used to her uniform skirts from Hogwarts, she didn't really fancy wearing a dress every single day.

The weather certainly was less than warm. Her legs were chilled because she couldn't put tights on to cover them. Still, she waddled on, stopping by Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to get a cookies and cream ice cream cone. Which was what she was always hungry for these past few weeks.

As she waddled out of the parlour, she started to feel as if she was being watched. She stuck her hand in her wand pocket, clutching her wand just in case.

'Okay think Hermione. You're surrounded by people and you're pregnant. Surely no one would dare try something. You're totally fine.' said Hermione to herself.

She walked out of the parlour, ice cream in one hand, wand in the other ready to be whipped out at any given moment.

She walked towards the pet store, amused by a group of kittens that were inside the window. As she was playing with one of them through the window, she saw a flash of blonde hair reflected in the window.

She stood up straight and turned around to face a very smug looking Lavender Brown. Hermione clutched her wand harder, but showed no sign of fear as she ran through her head many solutions to get out of this situation unharmed.

"Fancy seeing you out and about Granger." said Lavender with an air of snobbery.

"I didn't know I had to be chained to the house Brown."

"I would have thought that you would have been. Ron hardly let's you go anywhere by yourself does he?"

"How would you know?" inquired Hermione. "Been spying on us have you?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I wouldn't have the time nor make it."

Hermione was getting bored of this weak banter. "What do you want Lavender? I really don't have time for this."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did Ron choose a prudish snooty little bookworm over someone who could have rocked his world?" said Lavender, smirking as if she felt herself above Hermione.

Hermione chuckled at this. "Snooty? There isn't a snooty bone in my body. And the fact that I'm pregnant should show that I'm no prude. You're just angry because he didn't want a slag. He much preferred a real woman."

"I'm the slag?! He cheated with you! If any of us are slags its the two of you, you home wrecking whore!" yelled Lavender, immaturely stomping her feet.

"I can't wreck what wanted to be broken. Just so you know, Ron has wanted me way longer than he had even liked you. Yes we went about our relationship the wrong way, and for that, I'll be the bigger woman and apologize. But that gave you no right to do what you did graduation!" yelled Hermione feeling herself getting very angry.

Lavender looked taken aback. "Are you insane? I had every right!"

"You did not! To hit a pregnant woman with a stinging jinx?! What if you would have hit my belly and killed my child you bratty bitch?!"

Lavender's eyes grew big. She was stunned not only because that was the first time she heard Hermione swear, but also because she just realized that she could have very well missed and caused more damaged than just a swollen face.

"Hermione, I-"

"Don't say a word to me! You're so selfish! You never cared about Ron at all if you would disregard logical thinking and endanger his child. You're a horrid horrid cow and I never want to-"

Hermione stopped speaking. She suddenly felt a wetness in between her legs. She looked down and seen that her legs and the ground under her was covered in some clear liquid.

"Oh my god..." She said in a panicked gasp.

"Hermione, I think...I think your water just broke!" whispered an awestruck Lavender.

"DO YOU THINK SO?!" yelled Hermione in a panic. All of a sudden, a rush of pain came over her body.

"MERLIN THAT HURT!" she yelled as tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh no! Hermione we need to get you sitting down for a second." said Lavender as calm as she could while trying to grab a hold of Hermione's arm.

Hermione snatched her arm out of Lavender's grasp aggressively. "DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH ME! WHERE'S RON?! GET RON!"

"We have to get you to St Mungo's first!" said Lavender once again grabbing Hermione's arm. She put it across her shoulder as Hermione screamed again in pain, almost falling.

A crowd had formed and was watching the fiasco take place as Lavender walked Hermione back over to the ice cream parlour. She sat her down in one of the outside seating areas while she went in and begged Florean to let her floo St Mungo's to pick up Hermione.

Hermione pushed herself into the parlour and gave Lavender a frightening look. "Help me." she said before she passed out and fell to the floor.

Lavender ran over to her and with the help of Florean, lifted Hermione up into one of the tables. A few seconds later, three healers had flooed over and taken Hermione away.

Once that was sorted out and Hermione was retrieved, Lavender quickly apparated to Hogsmeade, where George's second shop was. She ran into the shop and looked frantically around.

Lee Jordan happened to be there and was behind the counter when Lavender ran inside.

"Hey, aren't you that little blonde bint that Ron used to-"

"Where's Ron?" asked Lavender frantically.

"He's in the back." said Lee. "What's going on?"

"I need him! No wait, Hermione needs him!" said Lavender frantically.

At the mention of Hermione's name, Ron popped his head out of a door. "What's going on?! What did you do?" he yelled as he approached Lavender.

"You need to go to the hospital now. Hermione is in labor!" yelled Lavender as she pulled on Ron's arm.

Ron took a couple seconds to process what Lavender had said. He then apparated quickly to St. Mungo's splicing some of his hair in the process.

* * *

Hermione woke up feeling extremely hazy. She felt as if she had slept for years. She looked up at the white ceiling. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was yelling at Lavender and then pain.

She felt a hand brush her cheek and she looked over. There was Ron's face smiling at her, his blue eyes twinkling with what seemed like the remains of previously shed tears.

"How you feeling love?" he asked her.

"I...I don't know...what happened?" she whispered.

"Well apparently the shock of you going into labor caused you to pass out. You had hit the ground pretty hard and it had stressed the baby so they kept you under and did that c-section thing Aurielle told us about and...well..."

Hermione started to feel herself panic again. "And what? What happened?"

"Look over there." said Ron pointing to the left of her.

Hermione turned her head and seen Ginny holding what looked like a big burrito in a blanket.

"Is..is that.."

"She's so pretty Hermione." said Ginny as she handed Hermione the small bundle.

Hermione looked down and instantly fell in love. There, wrapped in the little pink blanket under tiny curls of reddish brown hair was the most precious thing she had ever seen in her entire life.

She marveled over the nose that looked like Ron's but the lips that looked like hers. Her hair was soft, her skin was light and smelled fresh and brand new.

"Wait til you see her eyes, you're going to go mental." whispered Ron as he stroked the baby's head.

"Ron...a. I dreaming?" whispered Hermione. "Am I really holding her?"

"You're very much awake Miss Granger." said Aurielle's cheerful voice. Hermione wasn't even aware that she as well as Harry, her mum, and Molly were in the room.

"She was born November 16th 1997, at 11:22am. 6lbs, 7oz. And she is healthy and gorgeous. Congratulations."

Hermione smiled but looked right back at the baby. She found that she just couldn't take her eyes off of her. This amazing beautiful little person that had been inside her for so long was now here, in her arms.

"Now, as we had to feed her after she was born because you were put under at the time, we did. However, if you want to breastfeed I can show you right quick if you would like me to." said Aurielle coming up beside her.

Hermione nodded and Aurielle gave her a rundown on positioning and helping the baby to latch and how to make sure to let the baby take turns on each breast. "She should be waking up in a little while, she may be hungry.

Sure enough about two minutes later, the baby started moving and making little squeaks. She opened her eyes and Hermione's heart melted. Her eyes were a perfect combination of hers and Ron's. A beautiful blue with flakes of brown.

"Ron's she's perfect!' said Hermione as Aurielle guided her with feeding. Soon she had caught onto it and the baby was latching like a pro.

Hermione couldn't help but cry. She had never felt such a bond and sense of responsibility as she had in that moment.

"Well, as happy as I am and as much as it will take some getting used to seeing my unofficial sister whip out a boob and feed my tiny niece, I'm only here right now to find out what to call her." laughed Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, you didn't say anything?"

Ron shrugged. "I figured you would want to be alert when naming our baby."

Hermione smiled as she looked down at her feeding child.

"Her name is Gianna. Gianna Rose Weasley."

The whole room was filled with awes and sighs. "Beautiful name. Absolutely beautiful." said Helen as she kissed Hermione on the forehead.

* * *

Many visitors came throughout the day. Dean and Parvati, Professor McGonagall, Sirius, the rest of the Weasley's, Hermione's grandmother and other family members and friends.

Visiting hours were almost over when a very unexpected visitor came by to check on Hermione and Gianna. Ron couldn't help but hug Lavender and thank her for what she had done for Hermione.

When Lavender had gone, Ron climbed into the bed with Hermione as she fed Gianna, his eyes drawn to Hermione's face.

Hermione looked over at him puzzled. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" she asked.

"No." he said as he shook his head slowly. "You just look extra beautiful feeding my kid."

"Our kid." said Hermione giggling.

"Oh no she's all mine. You just grew her. I wasn't planning on keeping you around, but since she has to eat I'll let you stay a while longer." joked Ron as he kissed Hermione gently on the lips.

"Thank you, you're ever so sweet." said Hermione. "Seriously though, thank you. You've been such a good person to put up with all I put you through."

"So I got hit with a few shoes and you almost hexed off my bollocks. The result was well worth it" he said as he gently touched Gianna's head.

"Oh come off it, it wasn't that bad." said Hermione nudging Ron's side.

"You're right. It was worse. But like I said, it was worth it. Now I have both my favorite girls by my side."

"So, what do you think of her?" asked Hermione as she switched Gianna onto her other breast.

"Well she's obviously too gorgeous. Those eyes alone are going to cause me to spend years in Azkaban when she gets older from me hexing future prats. She looks just like you, only with some of my eyes and nose."

"I think she looks exactly like you." said Hermione. "I wonder how her hair will be when it really grows in."

"I think it'll be mostly brown, but still have some red in it. Who knows."

"You ready for this?" asked Hermione.

"No. Are you?"

"No. Not even remotely."

"Good. That means we will figure all this out together."


	10. Chapter 10: Getting To Know You

And now we get into parenthood.

I don't know exactly how many chapters I will write. I wanna make something ongoing until Giana turns one because some of this story will tie into the other spinoff Part Of The List. Then after her first birthday chapter I may skip around a couple times to some milestones and then an epilogue. We shall see.

On with the fic :)

* * *

Chapter 10: Getting To Know You

Arthur Weasley was able to get his Ron and Hermione a ministry car to take them and Gianna home, as it wasn't good to apparate with a baby, and Hermione was not in a fit state to floo.

Molly, Arthur, and Helen had came with Ron and Hermione back to their flat. Hermione had a hard time walking up the stairs at first because of the magical strict of her c-section, but she got a bit better with every step she took. Ron helped her up the stairs, while Arthur walked closely behind in case Hermione took a slip. Helen carried Gianna in her car seat.

When they finally made it in the flat, Ron helped Hermione walk into the nursery and sit in a big plushy chair that he had gotten her. He took Gianna out of her seat and handed her to Hermione to feed.

"Now, we can stay a few hours with you two if you'd like. Maybe let Hermione pump and get some rest? She's going to need it." suggested Helen.

Ron nodded as he seen Hermione nodding off while feeding Gianna. "Let me take her. She can finish with a bottle and you can get milked ." Said Ron snickering.

Hermione could already see that she was going to be annoyed with what Ron considered pumping. "I am not being milked, I am not a cow. But I'll do it for now. I'm so sleepy, I can barely keep my eyes open."

"That's because of the medical potions my dear." said Molly as Ron handed Gianna to her while he went to get Hermione's pump. "They will make you very drowsy so you need to get as much sleep as you can."

"But who is going to take care of Gianna?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"Ron didn't tell you? He took off for the first two weeks to get both of you started." said Helen. "Much better than your father. He went to work two days after you came home."

Hermione didn't know how she felt about that. She figured that Ron, who was actually really liking working at the store, would get bored being at the house with her and the baby doing almost nothing all day. She would have to say something to him about it later.

Throughout the day Hermione slept while Ron, with the help of the grandparents helped with Gianna. They even gave him a few hours nap. They knew he was going to need it because the first night is always the hardest.

Molly and Helen fixed the new parents a hearty dinner and then the three left, leaving Ron holding his little princess in his arms by himself in the nursery. Ron started to get nervous, as for the first time since she was born, he was alone.

* * *

He fed her a bottle of Hermione's milk and talked to her. "You know, you're very small, and Daddy is very big. Hopefully not too big. I don't want to be scary to you.

Gianna looked at him, her big blue/brown eyes wide open, taking her father's face in.

"I guess we should try to get to know each other eh? Well, as you have probably heard, I'm Ron. But you can't call me that until you're grown up and mad at me or something. And as I've been telling you, I'm your Daddy. I'm the one you probably heard yelling and talking loudly from inside your Mummy's belly. If I ever hurt your ears, I'm sorry."

"I'm the one that read you Beedle and The Bard stories. Babity Rabbit was my favorite. I hope you like that one too. Your Mummy likes The Three Brothers, but I don't think you're ready for that yet."

Let's see what else? Oh. I'm only 18. That's actually very very young to be a Daddy. You were...made at school. A school that you will one day go to and never ever do the things that Mummy and Daddy did. Never."

"You used to make Mummy mental. Really Gigi, she threw a shoe at me once because I ate her last sugar quill. I was wanting a snack and it was right there and I figured that she wouldn't mind, especially since I was going to buy her a whole box the next day but she was livid. I learned my lesson, and also got her two boxes. The deluxe kind."

"You have a lot of uncles Gigi. Of course you met your Auntie Ginny. She's Daddy's twin sister. And you met Uncles Fred and George. There's also, Uncle Bill, Charlie, and Percy. You also have your godfathers, Uncle Harry, you've met him, and Uncle Draco. You may like Draco more than Harry. Girls seem to like him, but he and your Auntie Ginny love each other very much."

"I don't know a lot about you though. I wonder what kind of person you'll be. I already know that you'll be as smart if not smarter than Mummy. She will see to that. But I'm going to let you know right now, life isn't all about books. It's about fun too. And that's where I come in. I'm going to reach you to ride a broom so you can play quidditch, I'm going to teach you how to play that fun muggle game called basketball, and all sorts of cool things. And I'll teach you chess. A Weasley, especially my Weasley, always needs to know how to play chess. That's very important."

Hermione had woken up and was quietly standing at the door and listening to Ron talk to Gianna. She held a camera in her hand, positioning it to take a picture.

"I hope I can get this right. I don't think I'll be the best Daddy you see. I get mad sometimes and I yell. But I promise to to do that to you too much. I don't want you to be scared of me. I may not know everything that you will like, but I'll try. I love you so much already. I hope I don't become one of those soft dads that you will have wrapped around your cute little finger. But I guess I'm already that huh? I'll be a better Daddy than that bloody Krum that's for sure. Who's he you ask? Don't worry about him, he's just a prat."

*Click* went the camera as Hermione took the picture. Ron looked up to see Hermione smiling back at him.

"Language Ronald. Especially in front of her."sighed Hermione.

Ron looked back down at Gianna. "See? Messing up already." he said winking at his daughter.

Hermione laughed as she walked over to Ron. He had Gianna laying on his chest, attempting to burp her.

"I like how you have her crib under her name like that. It's very pretty." said Hermione as she admired the white crib her mother had gotten her under an arched 'Gianna' painted in pink and sparkling.

"Parvati's idea. Said that her pretty name needed to be seen by all." said Ron as Gianna let out a huge burp. "Impressive. You could give Uncle Bill a rub for his money you could."

"Oh no she can't. She's a lady." laughed Hermione as she took Gianna out of his arms and rocked her. Gianna looked closely at her mother as she did Ron. Hermione looked back into her eyes, fascinated.

"I wonder what she's thinking about? What she thinks of us."

"I think she already knows that she is queen and she is running things." said Ron getting up and holding Hermione from behind.

Hermione hummed sweetly as she gently rocked Gianna. Soon the baby's eyes grew heavy, and she slipped off into a peaceful dreamland.

Hermione placed her in the crib and turned on the muggle monitor as well as a music box that Dumbledore had given her that played music and put tiny images of unicorns over Gianna's head. The two then walked out and closed the door.

"Do you think she will be okay in there by herself?" asked Hermione curiously. "Maybe we should sleep in there with her."

Ron shook his head and guided Hermione inside their bedroom. "You stay here and I'll bring the food. You need to eat up if you're going to be milked in a couple of hours."

"Ronald..." growled Hermione playfully.

The two ate their food and Ron banished the dishes to the sink (or to the trash, he hadn't fully caught onto that spell yet) so they could be washed in the morning. The clock on the nightstand shown 9:16. Then they cuddled up with each other with the other monitor on, listening to the music box and Gianna's tiny breathing.

The sounds along with the warmth of their bodies soon caused the pair to drift into a beautiful and comfortable sleep...or so they thought.


	11. Chapter 11: The First Night

Chapter 11: The First Night

 _11:02 PM_

Ron was startled out of his sleep by the shrill voice of what had to be a banshee. He got up immediately and looked around, wondering where the sound was coming from, where the creature was hiding.

Hermione stirred out of her sleep and looked at Ron's panicked face.

"What's the matter? she asked.

"You don't hear that shit? There's a fucking banshee in this house! We gotta find a way to get Gigi out safe!"

Hermione looked at Ron confused, and then looked over to the monitor where the sounds were coming from. She laughed as she got out of bed and walked out the room nonchalantly.

"Hermione what are you doing?" whispered/yelled Ron as he followed her cautiously.

Hermione shook her head in amusement as she opened the door to the nursery, picked up a crying Gianna, sat down, and put her to her breast.

Ron looked dumbfounded. "That was her?"

Hermione tried her best to hold in her laughter. "Yes it was her, she's hungry. That's what babies do when they are hungry."

"She sounded like a bloody banshee or one of those car alarm things. I've never heard her cry like that before. Blimey!" said Ron feeling extremely foolish.

"It's fine. At least you know now what it is. And you probably haven't because someone was always near her these past few days. Believe me when I say, we will be hearing this a lot.

After Gianna ate and went back to sleep the two went back into their bedroom and went back to sleep.

* * *

 _1:26 AM_

Ron again woke up to the alarming cries of his daughter. He told Hermione to pump this time while he got an already pumped bottle from the kitchen, warmed it up with a warming charm his mother had taught him for bottles, and went to feed Gianna.

"You my dear has some lungs." he said as he fed Gianna and walked around the room. "Whatever profession you choose in life, make sure it's something where you can be loud. Put that voice to good use."

After the bottle was done and Gianna eaa sleeping again Ron helped Hermione finish with the pump and put the milk in the refrigerator. He then got back in the bed and was sent back to sleep.

* * *

 _2:47 AM_

The cries of baby Gianna filled the room. Hermione got up followed by a very groggy Ron.

"Bloody hell. How many times will she do this?" asked Ron with a huge yawn.

"As many times as she feels like it Ronald." said Hermione, slightly agitated as she started to feed the baby.

"Sorry." said Ron sensing Hermione's annoyance in him. "It's just that no one forewarned us of this. Would have been nice for one of our mums to say something yes?"

"Maybe. But we would have to figure it out for ourselves anyways. Hey, get the pump and help me with this one while she feeds from the other."

* * *

 _3:30 AM_

Ron woke up again to Gianna's cries but told Hermione to stay in bed. He got a bottle and went into the nursery.

He was met with what he thought was a mix of pancake syrup and manure. No, she wasn't hungry this time. She had done a number two.

Ron had changed a couple nappies during the day but never one by himself. He suddenly felt helpless and was tempted to go and awaken Hermione, but he decided against it. He was a Gryffindor for bloody sake. He would not allow himself to be defeated over a soiled nappy.

He picked up Gianna and placed her on the changing table. He then realized that he needed of course a new nappy, and they were on the other side of the room. And he had forgotten his wand.

He picked up Gianna and carried her with him to get the nappy. He had gotten the soiled one off when he realized that the wipes were back over there with the pack of nappies.

He rolled his eyes as he held out Gianna slightly while going to retrieve the wipes. He then walked back over and wiped Gianna clean.

On getting ready to put the other nappy on, he realized that some poop actually gotten on it.

"Bloody hell." he whispered as he once again picked Gianna up, carried her with him to get a new nappy, and went back to the changing table and finally successfully changed her. She had a bit of the bottle and then went back to sleep.

After placing her in the crib Ron sat down in the chair and caught his breath. He needed a better system for things like this.

* * *

 _5:02 AM_

Ron woke up not even realizing that he had fallen asleep in the chair in the nursery. He crept into the room where Hermione was soundly sleeping and turned off the monitor so she wouldn't be woken up. He then went and fixed up another bottle.

"You eat more than Daddy does." said Ron as he rocked Gianna in the chair while feeding her. "At Hogwarts there was always such yummy food around and it would always be enough there. And I would just pack it away. Mummy used to get on me all the time for eating too much but you? Never have I ever woke people up demanding to be fed. Such a princess you are."

Gianna burped with satisfaction, as if she didn't have a care in the world for what Ron was saying to her.

"Oh. I guess that's your way of telling Daddy to deal with it." said Ron smiling down at her. "Fine. I'll take that."

Gianna continued to stare up at him, and Ron quickly figured out that this must mean that she was going to be io for a long while.

"Well since you are ready to start your morning officially, I guess I just delight you with a story." said Ron. "Maybe I tell you that funny one Mummy told me about some poor guy that had a blue friend and a monkey that was helping him get the princess."

* * *

 _8:03AM_

Hermione woke up feeling surprisingly rested, yet very sore. Her breasts were bursting and she quickly started to pump to relieve herself of the pain. After she had pumped and brushed her teeth she put the milk in the fridge. She went in the nursery to see Ron sitting in the chair sleep with Gianna sleeping peacefully on his chest.

She quickly took another picture and then went and picked up her sleeping bundle. She put her in the crib and then put a blanket over Ron. She then went and showered and made some coffee with extra caffeine. Ron was going to need it.

* * *

 _11:09 AM_

Hermione sat and breastfed Gianna in the sitting room while Ron was still sleeping in the chair in the nursery. Ginny and Draco were sitting with her, they had flooed in shortly after Hermione had gotten a crying Gianna out of the crib.

"I gotta hand it to Ron, he made an absolutely gorgeous baby." said Draco as he held her when Hermione was done feeding her. Gianna had wrapped her little hand around Draco's finger and he had fallen head over heels for her in that instant.

"Poor Ron must have been up with her all night." said Hermione. "I remember going back to sleep around three something and I woke up and it was 8."

"That sounds like him. Probably wanted to let you sleep." said Ginny as she watched Draco whisper sweet words to Gianna.

"I appreciate that, but I think we are going to need to work out a system. Especially when he has to go back to work in a couple of weeks."

"Maybe one night we can come and have be on baby duty while you two get a proper night's sleep." said Draco.

"Oh no I couldn't ask you two to do that for us."

"Why not? We wouldn't mind Hermi. Besides, we are going to need the practice anyways." said Ginny with a huge grin on her face.

Hermione looked at her friend confused. Then it finally clicked and she gasped.

"Merlin Ginny you're pregnant?!" exclaimed Hermione.

Ginny and Draco smiled huge as Hermione shrieked and gave Ginny a huge hug.

"Congrats you two! How far along are you?"

Only 8 weeks. We are still waiting to tell the rest of the family but yes I'm pregnant!"

"Oh bloody hell, a baby Malfoy." came an amused voice from behind Hermione. Ron have woken up and heard the news.

"Poor child is going to come out ordering us around like house elves and throwing temper tantrums when he doesn't get his way." joked Ron as he hugged his sister tightly.

"Sod off Ron. We already know your daughter is loud as hell like you." said Ginny as she kissed Ron on the cheek.

"I'm happy for you two. A bit of advice Draco? NEVER under any circumstances do you eat a pregnant woman's food. And I mean NEVER. If you do, hide her heels." laughed Ron as Hermione threw a pillow at him.


	12. Chapter 12: Tears and Smiles

I'm going to try something. I'm going to try to see into the mind of Gianna as she gets to know her parents and other people around her. I want to sometimes write about how Gianna interacts with others and how she makes them feel. I may even try to come up with thought dialogue for her and see how it goes. Let me know if you like it or not.

On with the fic :)

* * *

Chapter 12: Tears and Smiles

It was Christmas Eve and Ron, Harry, and Draco sat in Three Broomsticks watching some very merry, drunken, carolers sing slurred Christmas songs.

Ron and Harry had thought that Draco's request for them to meet him there for a drink was pretty impromptu, seeing as it was indeed Christmas Eve, but since he was offering they were not going to turn down a free shot.

The two sat and watched Draco down his third fire whiskey in 10 minutes. The fact that all he would do was drink and say nothing meant that something had to be wrong.

"Draco, what's going on? Why are you getting pissed like this?" asked Harry as Draco ordered himself another round.

"Why not mate?" said Draco as he was passed another and drank the whole thing in one gulp. He then threw his finger up for another, which both Ron and Harry declined for him.

"What's going on? You say it and we will let you get this one." negotiated Ron.

Draco sighed. He picked up the bottle he previously had, drained it, and held it against his forehead. He shut his eyes as tight as he could and lightly tapped the bottle against his forehead.

"Gin lost the baby last night." he said calmly.

Harry and Ron gasped. They looked at each other, and then at Draco not knowing the faintest thing to say.

"She woke up from a nap screaming at the top of her lungs. I had never heard her scream like that ever. She was in pain and blood was everywhere. I didn't know what to do so I picked her up and apparated us to Mungo's and they had checked for a heartbeat and there wasn't any. They gave her some potions for the bleeding and the pain and told her to stay in bed for the rest of the night and tonight. She's at home now."

"So sorry mate." said Ron as he gave Draco a sympathetic pat on the back. He felt tears forming, but he felt he needed to be strong. "How is she doing?"

"She won't show any emotion at all." said Draco looking at Ron pitifully. "She won't eat anything, she won't exactly talk to me. I've tried to do anything, everything. She's like a damn shell. And this shit would happen now. We were planning on letting your family know tomorrow as sort of a present, Ron."

Ron sat there not knowing what to say or do to console him. He thought about if this had happened to Hermione. Then he shoved the thought quickly from his head. It was way too heartbreaking. So Draco probably felt that times 1,000.

"Should I have Hermione go check on her?" asked Ron.

"Yeah. I can tell Chante to go as well. She's with her I think playing with the baby." said Harry. He and Chante had decided to keep their relationship going despite Harry not being in Hogwarts anymore. She was spending her Christmas break between her family and him and Sirius. Since she didn't want to be by herself while Harry was gone, she went to visit Hermione and Gianna.

"Right about now, I don't think Gin wants to see anybody. Hence why we are here." said Draco as his words started to slur.

"I don't think another would be good." said Harry to Madame Rosmerta as she came over to see if another round was wanted. She nodded her head and told him she would now work on a sober up tonic.

"I think that you should crash over at my place tonight." said Harry to Draco.

"Yeah and I'm going to tell Hermione to get Ginny and they can crash over at our flat. Ginny shouldn't be alone to mull things."

"You're right mate, I'm sorry. I just felt like she didn't want me there you know?" slurred Draco every more. He then passed out, his face making a very hard impact with the table.

"Check please." said Harry.

* * *

Chante had to practically drag Ginny from her bed as she forced the girl to floo over with her back to Hermione's. When they had arrived back, Hermione had already had some tea laid out for the three of them to sip on. Gianna was fast asleep in her crib.

Ginny sat on the couch and stared at the bluebell light that Hermione had made and put at the center of the table. Hermione and Chante tried to make light conversation with her, but Ginny was like a stone.

After an hour of silence, Gianna started to cry. "Oh, she's probably hungry. Let me go and feed her." said Hermione as she prepared to get up.

"Can...can I do it?" whispered Ginny so low, that she was barely heard.

Hermione looked over at her best friend and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Sure you can. Just warm a bottle of milk. I guess I'll just pump out this round." said Hermione as she went to retrieve her pump. Pretty much everyone had gotten used to seeing Hermione either breastfeed or pump, so she wasn't shy about it anymore.

Ginny got out a bottle from the fridge and warmed it. She then went into to nursery and closed the door.

She approached Gianna's crib slowly. She saw the squealing baby and sighed. She picked her up, sat in the chair beside her crib, and started to feed her.

Gianna locked her blue/brown eyes on Ginny's ambers. She really wasn't used to Ginny's face fully, but she was used to that hair, as her Daddy had that same color. Though she didn't know what it was yet. Still, she must have been a nice person. Nice people gave her food.

Ginny looked at Gianna as she eyed her curiously. "Do you know who I am little Gia?" she asked Gianna. Gianna looked at Ginny. What a weird question that was. Of course she didn't know who she was.

"I'm your Auntie Ginny. I'm your Daddy's sister."said Ginny as Goanna sucked quietly on the bottle. Gianna didn't know exactly what an auntie nor a sister was, but it must have been something nice because she had heard her Mummy and Daddy say it before.

"Do you know, I was supposed to have you a little cousin? I was, but I lost...lost her. The healer told me it was a girl. I didn't tell your Uncle Draco though. He would have been even note devastated." said Ginny, her voice cracking.

Gianna looked even more curiously at her so called Auntie Ginny's face. She seemed as if something was wrong with her. What happened? Who did this? She had the right mind to scream loudly in their ears for hurting her!

"I wish that I could have been a better person. Then I could still be pregnant you know. And you would have had a little cousin to play games and grow up with.

Gianna stopped sucking on the bottle and pushed the nipple out of her mouth to show she was done. Ginny put her on her shoulder and proceeded to burp her.

Well, at least this girl knows what she is doing. That other one didn't . she could use some lessons from Mummy. *burp!* Ugh so undignified.

Ginny moved Gianna back into her arms to where she could see her face. Gianna studied Ginny's emotions. She looked like she was in so much pain. Like she was not going to smile again. If Gianna remembered correctly, she had seen this one and it reminded her of her Daddy's smile. She wondered if she had Daddy's smile as well.

Ginny looked as Gianna grabbed onto her finger and broke out into a beautiful toothless smile.

Ginny gasped. If she remembered correctly, Ron had said just a couple of days ago that Gianna hadn't smiled yet. Was she witnessing her very first smile?

That little bit made the tears that were fighting to remain in Ginny to come flooding out. She cried silently as she put her face against Gianna's.

Gianna started to feel uncomfortable. Oh great, now this person was crying on her. She didn't know how to handle crying people yet. Stop crying big person, it will be okay.

Gianna moved her hand lightly on Ginny's cheek, causing Ginny to giggle and cry even more. Gianna felt defeated. She was trying to do her best to console her. Instead she made it worse. Great job, now this thing probably wouldn't stop.

"You have the sweetest smile I have ever seen in my entire life." whispered Ginny through the tears. "How dare you be so adorable."

Gianna felt smug about herself. How many times has she heard that in a day. These people were great for her ego.

"I don't know if I can have another baby Gia, but if I can't, I'm just going to let you know that I'm going to be the best auntie I can to you. And I'm sure your Uncle Draco would love to see you smile. He adores you just as much as I do. You know something Gia? This morning your Auntie Ginny was more than prepared to shut down from everyone and everything.. I was thinking about packing up everything and just leaving. I didn't want to face this. I didn't want to put Draco through this, he was so excited to be a daddy. But for you, I'll stick around. Maybe if we never have a child, we can just spoil on you." said Ginny as she lightly touched Gianna's cheek.

The small sensation caused Gianna to squeak. Ginny smiled back at her in amusement. "You're just too wonderful for words do you know that? Thank you Gianna. Thank you." she whispered as she kissed Gianna's cheek.

Gianna looked at her puzzled. What was she thanking her for? Oh well, at least she wasn't crying anymore. That was quite annoying.

Ginny held Gianna close as she walked out of the nursery. She walked back over to the sofa and sat down, Hermione and Chante studying her closely.

"I think I'll be okay." said Ginny. "Gia and I talked about it. She made me feel much better." said Ginny as she smiled and handed Gianna to an eager Chante.

Hermione hugged Ginny in delight. Then the two shared a much needed cry.

Chante made funny faces at a bewildered looking Gianna. Oh great. This person again. Yeah if someone could teach her how to burp a baby that would be great.

Oh well. At least she was amusing.


	13. Chapter 13: Ladybugs

Some of these little scenarios I'm taking from my life. I have a three year old daughter and she has taught me and her father a lot. Her father panicked over the smallest things. And I figured it would be cute to have Ron be the same way.

* * *

Chapter 13: Ladybugs

Spring came in with no warning as one day the snow was packed and the next morning it was melted puddles where the snow used to be.

Hermione loved Spring. It wasn't too hot and the harsh chill in the air was gone. She had longed awaited for Spring so her and Ron could do something to Gianna that Molly said Ron enjoyed very much as a baby.

Laying in the nice warm grass.

At first, Hermione was hesitant of this. What if the ground wasn't dry enough? What if a bee came out of nowhere and stung her?

But Ron assured her that everything would be okay. Gianna was a bit bigger now. What could possibly go wrong?

For a four month old, Gianna was pretty smart. She already knew exactly who Mummy and Daddy were, her Auntie Ginny, Uncle Harry, and her Uncle Draco. She knew who her Gramps and Gramma were, as well as her Nan. She just couldn't sort out all of her other uncles. Too much red hair.

They laid out one of the many baby blankets that Molly has made Gianna and placed her on her tummy. Gianna had gotten good with her upper body strength and could now hold herself up by her arms and look around.

And boy did she had a lot to look at.

'What in Merlin's name is all of this stuff? It smells funny. Why does it look like those jungles that Mummy reads to me about? Hmmm what's this? Feels all dry and scratchy. I wouldn't if I could eat this.' Gianna thought as she touched the blades of grass. She tugged hard on one until it broke and was prepared to put it in her mouth.

"No no no, Gigi mustn't." said Ron as he took the blade of grass from out of Gianna's grasp. "That's yucky for babies."

'You say everything is yucky for babies' thought Gianna as she glared at her father. 'It's probably very good for babies and you don't want to share.'

"Mione, look!" said Ron as he picked Gianna up. Gianna quickly smiled as if she hadn't given her father the death stare two seconds ago.

"Look at what? What is she doing? Awww look at the happy baby!" said Hermione as she saw Gianna's pretty smiling face.

Ron looked confused. "No, she was just giving me one of your annoyed stares a moment ago."

Hermione waved Ron off. "Oh Ron she wouldn't. She's too sweet." she said as she gave Gianna a kiss.

Ron looked down at Gianna. Gianna gave him a sweet fake smile.

"I've got my eyes on you Gigi." he said as he brushed his finger against her nose.

'You have to be faster than that Daddy' said Gianna to herself as she looked at her father's amused and defeated face.

Once again Ron put Gianna on the ground again on her tummy. Gianna looked at her pink and white blanket and noticed something moving.

'Hello what's this? You look like that thing on one of my dresses they Mummy forces me to wear. No...it's a tiny version on my chewy toy! Oh that's so neat I'm going to chew on it!'

Gianna picked up the creature as gently as she could and put it in her mouth. She immediately tried to spit it out.

'Oh...this is gross...oh it won't come out! MUMMY! DADDY!'

Gianna started crying loudly as the bug still wouldn't come off of her tongue. Ron swiftly picked her up and looked at her face and seen the problem.

"BLOODY HELL SHE HAS A LADYBUG IN HER MOUTH!" panicked Ron as he held out Gianna to Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes and gently took the bug out of Gianna's mouth. She then took Gianna and laid her against her chest and tried to calm her.

"What are you doing? We gotta get her to St. Mungo's, she almost ate a bug!" said Ron looking at Hermione and shocked at how calm she is.

"Ron, it was just a ladybug." said Hermione as she rocked a still crying Gianna. "It's not even poisonous, she is okay."

"Then why is she still crying? Why is my baby crying?!"

"Because it probably tasted yucky to her. It was yucky wasn't it Gia?" she cooed to her daughter trying to console her.

'Of course it was! What kind of question is that? And they call you the brightest witch of your age. Do something! Daddy gets it!'

"Well I say we take her to Mum. She may be hurt, that bloody bastard might have bit her tongue!" said Ron as he took Gianna out of Hermione's arms.

Hermione stood up and laughed. "Ron, she is fine love. It didn't bite her. But we will take her to your mum so you can feel better."

Ron held Gianna close as he rushed towards the house, slightly bouncing Gianna up and down, while Hermione calmly walked behind him.

Ron busted through the kitchen door. "Mum! We need every potion you got! Gianna almost swallowed a ladybug!" said Ron in a frenzy.

Molly simply looked at her son and then looked at a whimpering Gianna. Hermione came into the kitchen trying to hide her giggles.

"Okay Ronnie dear give her to me and Hermione you sit down." said Molly taking Gianna out of his arms.

Gianna snuggled up closely to Molly. 'Ah Gramma. Always so warm and smelling of sweet things.'

Molly handed Gianna to Hermione and got a bottle of Hermione's milk out of the drive and warmed it. She then put a tiny amount of sugar in it, shook it up, and gave it to Gianna who was well into holding her own bottle now.

"Sugar? What is sugar supposed to do?" asked Ron in confusion and worry.

"Makes it somewhat sweet deal. All she needed was that gross tatae out of her mouth. She's fine darling. It was only a ladybug." said Molly with a smile as she pinched Ron's bewildered cheek.

'Mmmmmmmm this is yummy. I should eat gross stuff more often.' thought Gianna as she sucked on the milk.

Ron looked at his mum's smug face and then back at Gianna and Hermione. He was not amused. "Well, it could have very well been something wrong. You two can't be all smug because I made a fool out of myself this time."

Hermione handed Gianna to Molly and put her arms around Ron. "Don't be like that. It's cute when you overreact. It shows you really care about everything to do with your daughter and that's being a good father. Even though it's highly comical, I really do love and appreciate it." she said kissing him on the lips.

"Okay none of that in my kitchen. That's how this one got here." joked Molly as she rocked Gianna back and forth.


	14. Chapter 14: Viktor Krum Strikes Again

APOLOGIES, APOLOGIES, APOLOGIES!

I've been busy with life and also having a major writer's block on those as well as my other stories plus there is a story in my head begging to be told but I'm trying to to overwhelm myself. Bare with me folks, I'm gonna try to update more soon.

Just so you know, I'm not good with Bulgarian accents. So I didn't change the wording too much. Besides, I don't like Krum anyways so I didn't want to waste a whole lot of time on getting him 100% accurate lol.

* * *

Chapter 14: Viktor Krum Strikes Again

She couldn't quite put her tiny eight month old finger on it, but there was something about this giant man that Gianna did not like.

She was sitting in the middle of the floor, playing with her stuffed muggle bear her Nan had given her, minding her own business when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Her mummy had went to answer the door and in stepped in this big tall and scruffy looking man out of nowhere.

"Oh Viktor! It's great to see you! Come on in!" said Hermione excitedly, shaking Viktor's hand.

"You have a very nice home Herm-own-ninny." said Viktor looking around at the kitchen as he walked in the door.

"Thank you! Oh I would love for you to meet Ron and my daughter, Gianna." said Hermione showing Viktor the bright eyed child sitting on the floor. "Gianna darling this is Viktor. He's one of Mummy's old friends love. Can you say hi?"

Gianna looked at the mass of the man as he knelt down to her and held out his hand.

'And what pray tell am I supposed to do with that? I don't even know you mister.' thought Gianna as she eyed Viktor closely.

"She is lovely like her mother." said Viktor now smiling and holding out his hands to Gianna, asking to hold her.

Gianna was beside herself. ' Not today mister. Not any day. I don't think I like you.' thought Gianna as she moved her hand in a swatting motion, as if to tell Viktor to go away, which is exactly what she was aiming for.

"She takes after Veasley I see." laughed Viktor as he stood back up.

"Not nice Gia, this is Mummy's friend." said Hermione as she picked Gianna up.

'Well Mummy I don't like your friend. He looks like a pompous git.' thought Gianna, the colorful words she had picked up from conversations that her Mummy and Auntie Ginny would have about her dear, sweet, and wonderful Uncle Draco, as well as her Daddy using the word git. She had figured out that git meant stupid.

Gianna held onto her mother tightly. Usually a friendly and sociable baby, she wanted nothing to do with the man, making Hermione wonder what was wrong with her.

Gianna felt like being back on the floor so she squirmed in her mother's arms until Hermione put her down.

"Sorry Viktor, she is usually a bit friendlier than this to others." apologized Hermione.

'He smells like an old broom closet.' thought Gianna as she turned up her nose at the man.

Viktor chuckled. "No need Herm-own-ninny. As I said, she must take after her father. You know how he felt about me."

'The bloody hell is a Herm-own-ninny?' thought Gianna, thus using another colorful phrase she picked up from her dear old dad.

She watched as the two sipped tea and talked about that game her Daddy always spoke about and he listened to the man talk about some girl that really didn't interest her in the least.

Soon enough a green flash of for came into the fireplace, Ron had flooed home.

* * *

He looked like a deer caught in headlights as he surveyed the event before him. He just knew his eyes were playing tricks on him. Surely Vicky The Bulgarian Bastard Krum was not in his bloody sitting room sipping tea with his girlfriend. This had to be an illusion.

As if she was reading her father's mind, Gianna shot Ron a look as if to say "Nope. This is all real."

Hermione looked at Ron and got up slowly. "Ron, Viktor came by to visit THE BOTH OF US and to meet Gia. Isn't that great?" she said hesitantly.

Ron looked at Viktor and then back at Hermione. He then bent down, kissed Gianna on the forehead, and then grabbed Hermione's hand.

"You don't mind looking on our daughter do you Krum? Of course not. Mione, come with me." said Ron in a eerie calm as he pulled Hermione into their bedroom, closing the door.

Viktor looked at the door and then the staring baby sitting in the middle of the floor. Gianna glared at him, her blue/brown eyes burning holes into his cool green ones.

Viktor sat down in the middle of the floor across from Gianna. He never really interacted with babies, but it was something about Gianna that drew him in.

"Your father doesn't like me very much, dosta printsesa (A/N:that means "pretty princess" in Bulgarian). He's never really liked me." said Viktor looking at the small child.

Gianna smirked, a habit she picked up from her Uncle Draco. 'Of course he doesn't. And I don't think I like you very much either.' she thought.

"Your mother and I vere good friends at one time. But, your father and her vere greater friends and he would think that I vas taking him from her."

Gianna made the sound that Hermione would make when she was annoyed at someone or something. 'So that's it. I knew there was something about you! Well I tell you this you great git, you will not take my Mummy away from Daddy, nor me, so you can just forget that.' she thought as she tried to fling her ball at him.

Viktor couldn't help but be amused at the little tyke. She was pivotally very smart like her mum and extremely protective like her dad. No question. He knew it was going to take a lot to get to this baby's good side.

"I like your dad Baby Veasley. He is a good man and a great friend to your mum. I will admit, I liked Herm-own-ninny a lot at one point in life. But that has long since been over."

'It's Her-my-oh-nee!' thought Gianna. 'I can't even talk yet and I can pronounce my Mummy's name.'

"Your dad has always been a noble man. Even though they argued vith each other a lot. He vas always there for her vhen she needed him from vat your mum vould tell me. I hope that one day ve can get along." said Viktor.

Gianna found herself softening to the git. He didn't seem like trouble to her anymore, he actually seemed like a nice bloke.

'Maybe I should try to be nice.' thought Gianna. She picked up her toy wand that lit up and made noise when she waved it and held it out for Viktor to take.

Viktor grinned. "This is a peace offering, yes dosta printsesa?" He said taking the toy want and waving it around causing the lights and noises to come on, making Gianna laugh.

Gianna crawled over to the huge man, looking intensely at him, trying to size him up. He was big, but she could tell her dad was bigger so she knew that if she could take her father down, then this guy here would be a pushover.

She held out her little hand as if she wanted to shake his. Which was far from the truth. She was gearing up to slap him for a duel. But as usual, her gestures were not identified correctly, and Viktor took her little hand and shook it, as if he was binding a truce.

'Oh bloody hell.' thought Gianna. 'Now I actually have to act nice to the git.'

He put his hands on Gianna's sides, picking her up as he got up himself. Gianna looked at the man angrily.

'Oi! I did not give you permission to pick me up sir! We are not friends! Put me down this instan- wait...don't move me around like I'm a broomstick, that's Daddy and I's game and I don't want to have fun with you! Stop making me laugh, I don't like you! You're not supposed to make me smile you fool!'

Gianna laughed loudly as Viktor made her feel as if she was flying around the room. When he stopped the two of them was beside themselves in laughter, each getting just as much amusement out of the other.

'I guess you are not too terrible.' thought Gianna as she felt Viktor's scruffy beard. 'I still have my eyes on you though.'

* * *

Ron and Hermione finally came out the room looking much happier than when they went in. Ron paused for a moment and took in the sight of his daughter tugging at Viktor's beard as he made faces at her with each tug she did, causing the baby to laugh loudly at the silly brute.

Ron walked over and stuck his hand out to Viktor. "Sorry how I came in earlier mate. It was that Mione didn't give me fair warning you know. Quite a shock to see you in our home."

Viktor grinned and took Ron's hand, shaking it firmly. "It's alright. My fiance Elsa does it all the time, so you see I know vhat you are feeling."

Ron smiled as he watched Gianna interact with Viktor. "Seems my little Gigi has taken a fancy to ya mate." he said.

Gianna looked at her father in annoyance. 'I have NOT taking a fancy to this, this, person! He just took advantage of my amusement that's all. Although he isn't too awfully bad.' she thought.

Viktor laughed as he handed Gianna back to Ron. "Vell, ve had a rocky start, but I think that ve now have vhat they call the common ground yes?" he said lightly touching Gianna's cheek.

Hermione looked on proudly as her friend and the loves of her life got along swimmingly. True, it took Ron four years to finally come around, but she was grateful that he had and happy to introduce one more special person to her daughter.

Even if Gianna seemed like she didn't like him very much.


	15. Chapter 15: First Words

Chapter 15: First Words

Gianna didn't like it when her Mummy and Daddy would argue. And they did that a lot.

Most of the arguments weren't that serious. Usually they were over minor things that could have been avoided, but were bickered over because that's the way the two of them worked.

This wasn't one of those times.

Hermione had grown tired of their little flat in London and wanted to move into a house so that they could have a stable place and a hard for Gianna to play in. Problem was the place she was looking at was in Devon. And Ron had no intentions of living anywhere near his parents.

Besides, he liked his cozy home with his girlfriend and daughter. It seemed like just enough space for everyone to be comfortable.

"Why can't we just stay here Mione? Moving now just seems like a hassle." said Ron as Hermione chopped up the potato she was about to make Gianna's mashed potatoes with.

"Because Ronald, Gia is getting bigger, she needs more room to play."

"What are you talking about?" said Ron. "There is plenty of room here, look how spacious everything is and even if there wasn't I'm a wizard and you're a witch, we can easily expand the place."

"No we can't Ron it's against the building's code and you know it." said Hermione, annoyed as she threw the potato chunks into a boiling pot of water. "And besides, why do you want to stay here so bad?"

'Mummy please don't yell.' thought Gianna as she sat in the middle of the sitting room floor, watching the argument evolve.

"Maybe because I actually like it here? I don't want to move. And I certainly don't want to move back near the bloody Burrow."

"Language Ron!" yelled Hermione. "And you're acting as it it's right next door to your home. It's almost like the next town over!"

"It's still too close for my taste!" yelled Ron back, his face starting to turn red.

Gianna looked at her Daddy and started to whimper. She hated when he went all red like that. It hurt to see him so upset.

"Well I'm moving there." said Hermione as she stirred the pot harder than she should have.

"And I'm staying my ass right here! You're not the boss of me!"

Hermione looked at Ron in surprise. "Really Ron? You would stay here and not go with us?"

"Us? Who the hell are us?"

"Gia and I of course!"

'Uh-oh.' thought Gianna. 'Now Daddy is really going to blow his top.'

"You're mental if you think you're going anywhere with my daughter. Why would you take her away from me?!" yelled Ron, so angry that he started to tear up.

Hermione turned off the stove and walked over to him, ready to battle.

"I'm her mother Ronald Weasley, I can very well do that if I don't want to stay here!"

"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER TOO!"

"BUT SHE NEEDS ME!"

"SHE NEEDS ME JUST AS MUCH AS YOU HERMIONE AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOME SHIT LIKE THAT!"

"WELL IF YOU WOULD ONLY COME!"

"I DON'T WANT TO!"

"BLOODY HELL!" screamed Gianna at the top of her little lungs.

Ron and Hermione paused to look down at their little one who had made her way under them without them noticing.

Gianna was furious with the both of them that she couldn't contain herself. "Bloody hell, bloody hell, BLOODY HELL!" she continued to yell.

"Did she just...Ron?" said Hermione almost in a whisper.

"Her first words." whispered Ron.

Gianna stared her parents down as they looked at her in awe. Why were they staring at her like that? As if they never heard her yell at them before.

Ron picked Gianna up into his arms. "You just said your first words Gigi." he said proudly as he hugged her as tight as he could without hurting her.

Hermione walked over to the two. Ron held out an arm, letting Hermione into his embrace as well.

"She is definitely your child Ron. Her first words would be 'bloody hell'." said Hermione laughing as she wiped the tears from Ron's face.

"See? That proves she loves me the most." said Ron smugly.

"Mummy is sorry we did that in front of you Gia." said Hermione as she took Gianna from him and hugged her. "Especially since the first words you say are because of us arguing."

"Daddy is too. To the both of you. I'm sorry." said Ron looking down. "If you really want to move, I can't stop you Mione."

Hermione took Ron's hand. "But I don't want to move away from you, I really want to move with you. Gianna would be crushed if she didn't have her Daddy around. And I wouldn't be crushed without you around too."

Ron blushed. "I would too, but I just don't want to move there."

"What about somewhere else?" asked Hermione.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Maybe we could go to another place in London. Or maybe Godric Hollow where Harry lives. That's a nice place and they have homes with yards and Gianna can have a lot of space to play and grow."

Ron thought about it for a moment. "Actually that's not a bad idea. Maybe we can look around tomorrow. Find something before Gigi's birthday? She can have her first birthday in her new home."

Hermione smiled, kissing Ron on the cheek. "I love you." she said looking sweetly at him.

"Love you too." said Ron.

"Bloody hell!" squealed Gianna in delight.

"Okay Gianna, now you stop saying that, that's bad." said Hermione in a scolding voice.

"Bloody hell, bloody hell, BLOODY HELLLLLLLLLLLLL!" screamed Gianna hysterically.

Ron laughed. "That's my girl." he said proudly.

"Ronald!"


	16. Chapter 16: Baby Steps

Sorry for the wait and sorry in advance for any other wait there will be. October is a very busy month as a parent (Halloween) as well as November and December (Eat Food To Block Out The Fact That America Was Stolen Day and Christmas). I'm going to try and update as much as I possibly can. Please don't leave me.

Anyways on with the is going to be one of those short chapters, so sorry in advance. Next chapter will be longer, I promise :)

* * *

Chapter 16: Baby Steps

Ron, Hermione, and Gianna were all tired as they approached what seemed like their 10th house. Or was it the 11th? They had lost count.

They had not realized exactly how big Godric's Hollow was until they started looking for a place there. Harry didn't have this problem, as his parents house was restored and he resided there, but for Ron and Hermione, it was an absolute chore.

The first home they had looked at was right next to Harry's and while Ron and Hermione liked that idea from the start, the house itself seemed positively dull. Hermione didn't like the outside, Ron didn't like the inside, and Gianna didn't feel comfortable at all, having started crying and screaming as soon as they stepped in and did not stop until they had stepped out. She felt as if she had some say too, as this was going to be her home as well and no way would they be living in this dump of a place.

The two after that were too confined, one had a ghoul living in the basement and Ron immediately said no to that, one was too close to the woods and there wasn't a fence so Gianna could easily find herself lost, one was beside a shady looking character, and the rest just didn't feel like home to them.

The realtor was growing impatient with the young couple and their screaming daughter. She wasn't used to dealing with teenagers, especially teenagers with babies. She pondered to herself why she took on this job in the first place.

The realtor took them back to the street that Harry lived on, to a house that was right across from his. Gianna glared at the woman, her patience running thin. 'Why didn't she just show us this place when we were right near it?' she thought. By the looks on her parents faces, she could tell they were thinking the same thing she was.

This house that they were now standing in front of looked much better than the ones shown before. At least it did on the outside. Ron and Hermione had grown skeptical of the insides by house 3.

When the realtor opened the door and let the family in they gasped.

The sitting room was huge. Much bigger than the one at their flat. The kitchen seemed very spacious, Hermione loved that it was a one story, and the bedrooms were very much comfortable. Ron and Hermione looked around and were very impressed.

Ron went to check out the backyard while the realtor sat with Hermione and told her more about the ins and outs of the house. Hermione had sat Gianna on the floor.

Gianna took this as an opportunity to look around herself. She crawled around the sitting room until she had seen every inch from her angle.

 _'Carpet feels nice under my hands, that looks like a good place to hide. I don't see those things that Daddy won't let me stick my fingers into, even though he is always sticking something in them, and the sun shines in a nice spot. Crookshanks will like that. Let's see about the kitchen_.' thought Gianna as she looked towards the room.

She began to crawl and found her knees feeling funny. _'It's a long crawl over there. Might as well walk it._ ' she thought as she pulled herself up by the chair that she was near.

She had been practicing with her muggle push toy that her Uncle Harry had gotten her. But this would be different. She wouldn't have anything to hold onto.

She let go of the chair and steadied herself. She looked down at her feet that felt like they were already beginning to give out on her. ' _Okay feet, we have been through this. We can do it! Just like we rehearsed._ ' she thought, giving her feet a pep talk.

She took a wobbly step and then another. She almost fell, but caught herself when she stuck her arms out in front of her. Once she felt like she could stay up, she took another, then another, then another, until she made it to the island counter that was in the kitchen.

She sat down on the floor, feeling as if she had done twenty things at once. 'Well thank Merlin nobody saw that, it would have been so embarrassing.' she thought as she looked around the kitchen.

Ron had stepped into the sliding doors from the back yard. He looked down at Gianna, who was happily playing with her shadow on the clean floor.

"What are you doing in here Gianna Rose?" asked Ron as he knelt down beside her. "I know Mummy didn't leave you here all by yourself."

 _'Oh Daddy, you're so silly. I walked of course. I have legs just like you, do you wanna see?_ ' she thought as she pulled herself up against her father.

She took a couple motivational breaths, put her hands out, and started taking one step, then another, and another.

Ron could hardly contain himself. His daughter was walking. All on her very own.

"HERMIONE GET IN HERE QUICK! Oh, Bloody hell, I'm sorry Gigi" said Ron after he startled Gianna into falling down on her bottom with his loud call.

Gianna turned, crawled back to him, and glared. ' _Daddy you git! I was on a roll!'_

Hermione ran in along with the realtor, her face filled with worry. "What happened? What is it? Something wrong with Gia?" asked Hermione frantically.

"Go stand over there." said Ron pointing to the fridge that was a couple feet away from him. Hermione looked puzzled at her boyfriend, but did what he said.

Ron then stood Gianna up on her feet. "Okay now baby, do it again. Walk to Mummy." hr whispered in Gianna's ear.

Gianna suddenly felt nervous. _'Oh great, an audience. Now I really can't fall on bottom. Fine. I'll humor them I guess with what they do on a daily basis.'_ thought Gianna.

She put her arms out towards Hermione and took a step. Hermione gasped as she knelt down and reached out to her.

Gianna took one wobbly step after another until she made it to her Mummy. Hermione scooped her up and cheered, tears coming from her eyes after seeing her baby's not so first steps.

Hermione sat her back down to see if she would walk back to Ron. Gianna was starting to feel very over the situation. However, she did somewhat like the attention she was getting so she took her small steps again until she reached Ron, who scooped her up and cheered for her as well.

That sealed the deal for Hermione as she walked over and hugged her little family. If Gianna felt comfortable enough to take her first steps in here with no problem, then this is where they needed to be.

"We'll take it!" she said happily to the realtor, who found herself a bit misty eyed.


	17. Chapter 17: The First Birthday

So sorry for not updating this story in a quickness. I've had terrible writer's block with this one, as well as others.

As a Christmas present, I'm trying to see if I can push out some chapters to stories that need them, as well as finish up The Lives Of The Broken. Hopefully that as well as The Other Side will be done by Christmas night.

I should be finishing up this story soon.

On with the fic :)

* * *

Chapter 17: The First Birthday

Gianna sat quietly in her playpen as she watched everyone around her move as if they were in a circus. It seemed no one was paying much attention to her. A thought that irritated her tremendously.

She was already annoyed at the fact that her mother had stuck her in one of the most frilliest dresses to date, along with some ridiculously huge bow on her head that her mother would constantly tell her not to pull off of her curly mane.

'I look bloody ridiculous.' thought Gianna as she threw her ball she was holding out of the playpen. 'Why does Mummy insist I wear these heavy bows?'

She crawled over to the edge of the playpen, pulling herself up. She stood on her tiptoes to look at everything that was happening. She had never seen such colorful things. Balls floating in the air, paper hanging from the walls, it looked positively overwhelming. And a bit fun.

Suddenly she found herself being lifted out of the playpen by one of her red headed relatives. She had sorted them out, but not the names. There was the one with the dragon tooth hanging from his ear, the one she had only seen three times, the one who always read her books like her mother, the two that looked the same, her wonderful father of course, and her Auntie Ginny, the only girl. Right now, one of the ones that looked alike was holding her.

"Hermione dear, why do you have this thing in my niece's hair?" asked George. "It looks like an ornament."

Hermione glared at George, taking Gianna out of his arms. "She does not! It's beautiful and festive. It is her birthday, after all."

'Birthday?' thought Gianna. 'What's a birthday?'

Hermione took Gianna into the kitchen, where she was put into her high chair, bib going around her neck. 'I know that this means.' thought Gianna. 'I'm going to get real food instead of Mummy's milk. Hope it isn't mushy peas. I hate mushy peas.'

Ron walked over to Gianna and kissed her on the forehead. "It's hard to believe that my favorite girl is turning one today. Has it really been a whole year?" said Ron, holding back happy tears.

'Turning one? What does that mean? I haven't turned anything. I can't exactly turn in this seat.' thought Gianna.

She looked around at everybody staring at her. Her Grandmum took pictures, along with her Aunt Ginny and Daddy. What was all the excitement about? While attention is always nice, why was she getting so much of it?

Suddenly a small round sweet smelling thing was placed in front of her. It was decorated with flowers in the shape of those things her mother called numbers.

'Oooh what's this?' thought Gianna as she looked at the strange but tempting thing placed in front of her. She then looked up skeptically at her parents.

'Is this a test?' she thought. 'Is this one of these things that I'm not supposed to touch? I bet it is, and as soon as I touch it one of them is going to move my hand. Well, I won't be fooled, no sirree!'

Gianna put her hands closely beside her and turned her nose up at the strange object.

Hermione and Ron looked at their daughter, confused.

"Wonder why she won't touch it." said Ron.

"You would think she would dive right in." said Hermione. "Come on Gia, it's good. Yummy cake.'

Gianna looked at her mother and then back down at what she now knew as cake. 'Cake huh? And Mummy did say yummy. So maybe, it's something I can eat.' thought Gianna.

Gianna took a finger and lightly touched the cake. Some of the flower came off on her finger, so she gave it a tiny lick.

It was like her taste buds had been awakened. Gianna looked surprised as she took in the flavor of something she couldn't quite identify. All she knew that it was the most sweet and best tasting thing she had ever tried.

And she wanted more.

Gianna put her hand on the cake, taking a tiny hand full and putting it in her mouth. Another taste filled her mouth and it was overwhelmingly good.

She crammed fistful after fistful not even caring that people were taking pictures of her stuffing her face. Soon, the delectable delight was consumed and everyone had broken out into song, singing about having a Happy Birthday.

Whatever that was.

Gianna was too busy being devastated that the sweet treat was gone, so as the group continued singing, she started to cry.

Instead of anyone doing anything about her crying, they all just laughed and kept on singing, causing Gianna to cry even more that no one cared about how she was feeling.

Finally the singing was over, and Hermione had wiped her face and place a small version of what she had just consumed, only there was a stick with something glowing on out.

'What am I supposed to do with this? And what's the thing flickering? Blow on it? What's blowing? What is all this?'

Gianna had become overwhelmed with everything around her. She started kicking, screaming, and crying until Ron picked her up and cuddled her.

"What's wrong Gigi? Too much?" whispered Ron in Gianna's ear.

"You guys go ahead with the cake. Imma just take Gianna in here with me for a sec." said Ron, carrying Gianna into the sitting room and sitting in the rocking chair with her, where he rocked back and forth, humming a random tune in her ear.

Gianna snuggled into her father's shoulder, starting to feel a lot better. 'Daddy always gets it.' she said as she yawned and drifted off to sleep, happily in a sugar coma from hey very 1st birthday.

Whatever that was.


End file.
